Celestia - Das letzte Einhorn
by kaekimaster
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte über die Vergangenheit von Celestia. Es gibt viele Geschichten darüber und es liegt an euch, welche ihr glaubt. Dies kann entweder für euch eine frei erfundene Geschichte sein, oder die einzig echte Geschichte um Celestia's Vergangenheit. Die Zeit, als Celestia noch keine Prinzessin war, sondern nur bekannt war als „Das Letzte Einhorn".
1. Kapitel 1 – Das neue Leben

**Ihr kennt Equestria. Ihr kennt die Serie. Ihr kennt die Charaktere. Und ihr kennt bestimmt die Geschichte, wie alles begonnen hat? Nein? Nun, es war nicht immer so. Equestria gab es nicht immer, Celestia hat nicht immer das Aussehen gehabt, wie heute. Und auch die anderen Charaktere waren früher anders. Bestimmt habt ihr das eine oder andere schon gewusst.**

 **Es gibt viele Geschichten darüber und es liegt an euch, welche ihr glaubt. Dies kann entweder für euch eine frei erfundene Geschichte sein, oder die einzig echte Geschichte um Celestia's Vergangenheit. Die Zeit, als Celestia noch keine Prinzessin war, sondern nur bekannt war als „Das Letzte Einhorn".**

 **Kapitel 1 – Das neue Leben**

„ _Verzeih' mir, ich habe dir Böses getan. Ich kann es nicht ändern." sagte Schmendrick._

„ _Nein, die Einhörner sind wieder auf der Welt. Kein Leid dauert in mir so lange wie diese Freude. Bis auf eins und auch dafür danke ich dir. Leb' wohl guter Zauberer. Ich will versuchen, nach Hause zu gehen."_

 _Schmendrick nickte, als das Einhorn leuchtend dem Horizont entgegen galoppierte. Es galoppierte über sämtliche Wiesen, Felder und Straßen, bis es wieder im Wald ankam._

„Jetzt bin ich wieder zuhause. Zumindest das, was ich als Zuhause bezeichnen kann. Aber es ist nicht wichtig, wo man ist, wenn man Freunden begegnet, die man ab jetzt immer um sich hat und die einander aufpassen."

Und als das Einhorn gerade diesen Satz gesagt hatte, kehrten die anderen Einhörner ebenfalls in den Wald zurück und werden schnell auf das „letzte" Einhorn aufmerksam.

„Hallo. Bist du diejenige, die uns gerettet hat?"

„Gerettet habt ihr euch selber, Dank ist nicht erforderlich. Ihr habt über Jahre in diesem Meer als Narwale gelebt. Zum Glück ist diese Zeit vorbei."

Es verging einige Zeit, bis die Einhörner sich untereinander kennen lernten. Sie sahen fast alle gleich aus, und dennoch gab es Unterschiede. Magische Unterschiede, die das Einhorn erst jetzt erkannte. Die einen hatten zum Beispiel eine sehr starke Magie, mit denen sie Dinge sogar manipulieren konnten. Bei manchen war die Magie sogar so stark, dass sie Dinge erschaffen konnten. Zum Beispiel konnten sie sich selber Flügel geben, damit sie sich leichter fortbewegen können. Dafür mussten sie nur ihr Horn gegen die Flügel umtauschen. Aber das war für sie kein Problem, da sie Amalthea erzählten, dass sie auch ohne Horn Magie einsetzen konnte, die es ihnen sogar erlaubte sich auf Wolken fortzubewegen. Die anderen Einhörner waren dank ihrer Magie besonders trainiert und stark, sie konnten mit Einfachheit so stark gegen einen Baum treten, dass das Laub hinunterfiel. Magie benötigten die wenigsten, daher war das Horn bei ihnen so gut wie zurückgebildet. Da fiel dem Einhorn auf: Es war bald Winter. Sie mussten einen Unterschlupf finden. Und am besten für alle Einhörner. Keines sollte frieren. Sie haben so lange Strapazen hinter sich und müssen sich erstmal erholen. Erschöpft legte sich die Herde unter dem Schutz der Baumkronen zum Schlafen. Das war erstmal genug Aufregung für einen Tag. Morgen kann ein neues Leben beginnen. Zusammen. Nach all dieser Zeit.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Einhörner im Glanz der Sonne. Sie stand schon hoch am Himmel. Dies gab zwar etwas Wärme ab, aber der kalte Herbstwind fuhr jedem Einhorn sofort unter die Mähne.

„Warum wird es so kalt? Hier ist doch immer Frühling!" sagte eines der Einhörner besorgt.

Dann erinnerte sich Amalthea an das was der Jäger ihr früher zugerufen hatte.

„Bleib wo du bist, armes Geschöpf. Dies ist keine Welt für dich. Bleib in deinem Wald und halte deine Bäume grün und beschütze Freunde. Und viel Glück, denn du bist das letzte." sagte er.

Dann verstand Amalthea den Satz.

„Ich habe den Wald verlassen, um mich auf die Suche nach euch zu machen. Ich musste den Wald zurücklassen, ich konnte die Bäume nicht länger grün halten. Verzeiht mir, ich habe wahrscheinlich den Winter hierher gelassen." entschuldigte Amalthea sich.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Amalthea. Wir müssen nur einen geeigneten Unterschlupf finden, wo wir die frostigen Tage überdauern können." sagte das andere Einhorn.

„Aber wo wollen wir hin?", fragte eines der anderen Einhörner, „Wir sind hier doch sicher im Wald. Hier sind wir für immer frei."

Und kaum haben sich die Einhörner zusammengefunden. Die flugfähigen Einhörner stritten sich mit den starken. Die Einhörner, deren Magie besonders stark war, wollten ebenfalls nicht bleiben.

„In der Zeit, wo wir im Meer gelebt haben, konnten wir so viel über Magie lernen. Es hört sich zwar seltsam an, doch wir wollen wieder dorthin."

„Doch nicht etwa zurück nach ‚Haggard'?"

„Nein. Wo denkst du hin? Wir suchen einen anderen Weg."

Das ‚letzte' Einhorn übernahm das Gespräch.

„Schwestern. Brüder. Wir sind gerade doch erst zusammen gekommen. Soll uns denn ein Wintermonat wieder auseinanderbringen?"

„Du bist nicht von früher, oder?" fragte eines der starken Einhörner.

„Nein. Warum sollte das wichtig sein?"

„Früher haben wir alle wo anders gelebt. Wir wurden nur von König Haggard gefangen genommen. So sind wir alle wieder hier gelandet. Nicht böse gemeint, aber wir müssen wieder zurück in unsere Heimat."

Heimat. Das wollte das ‚letzte' Einhorn auch haben. Doch wenn nicht hier, wo sollte sie sonst hin? Wer würde ihr folgen?

„Du hast uns gerettet. Ich bleibe bei dir." Sagte ein kleines Fohlen zwischen den Einhörnern.

Dieses Einhorn…es war anders als die anderen. Das Fell dieses Einhorns hatte als einziges einen dunkelblauen Farbton. Es hat sich keiner Gruppe zugeordnet und wurde aber auch von keinem anderen Einhorn beachtet. Es kam einfach direkt auf das ‚letzte Einhorn' zu und setzte sich daneben. Ihre grünblauen Augen blickten direkt in die rosaroten Augen des ‚letzten' Einhorns.

„Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. Du darfst mich begleiten, wenn du möchtest. Hast du denn auch eine Mutter?"

Eines der Flug-Einhörner trat vor.

„Ihre Eltern…haben die Gefangenschaft im Meer nicht überstanden. Könntest du auf sie aufpassen? Du hast so viel Stärke und Mut bewiesen, als du gegen den roten Stier für uns angetreten bist. Sei' bitte wie eine gute Schwester für sie."

„Toll. Ich habe eine Schwester. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich war für eine gewisse Zeit unter dem Namen ‚Amalthea' bekannt. Wie heißt du?"

„Luna."

Das letzte Einhorn, jetzt unter dem Namen ‚Amalthea' bekannt, hatte versucht, die Einhörner zusammen zu halten. Doch sie verschwanden. Die Flug-Einhörner verschwanden in den Norden. In eine Gegend, die sie „Cloudsdale" nannten. An dem großen Berg vorbei und an Wälder und Wiesen. Die besonders starken Einhörner gingen in die andere Richtung. Sie zog es in den Süden in ihre alte Heimat „Apple Loosa". Die besonders magischen Einhörner blieben allerdings bei Amalthea und Luna.

„Wir sind auf dem Land großgeworden. Wir können überall wohnen, wohin du uns bringst. Uns ist nur wichtig, dass wir eine neue Heimat finden. Und das bald." Hoffte eines der Einhörner.

„Ich kenne einen Ort. Einen Ort, der uns möglicherweise Schutz bieten könnte. Aber seit gewarnt, es liegt in ‚Haggard'."

Bei diesem Namen stellten sich allen Einhörnern die Mähnenhaare auf.

„Bist du sicher? Was ist, wenn der König noch existiert?"

„Er lebt nicht mehr. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er in das Meer gefallen und nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist."

So machten sich also die Einhörner auf dem Weg zurück in das ehemalige Königreich von König Haggard. Amalthea hatte nun die Verantwortung, die Herde die ihr noch bleibt, in Sicherheit vor den kalten Wintermonaten zu bringen. Sie konnte nicht wieder zurück zu Schmendrick und Molly. Sie musste dieses neue Leben selbst beschreiten. Aber trotzdem mit allen, die ihr folgten.

Einige Zeit später kamen sie an Mommy Fortunas altem Kuriositätenzirkus vorbei, wo sich Amalthea an ihr erstes Treffen mit der Harpyie namens Celaeno erinnerte. Dieses kalte Wesen, was im Gegensatz dazu allerdings mehr Furcht verbreitet als es fühlt. Ungern wollte sich Amalthea daran erinnern. In der Ferne konnte sie allerdings die sterblichen Überreste von Mommy Fortuna und ihrem Mitarbeiter Rukh, zumindest das was Celaeno von ihnen übrig gelassen hatte.

„Was ist das für ein Ort? Kennst du ihn?" wollte eines der Einhörner wissen.

„Ja. Ich habe früher auf meiner Suche nach euch meine Reise hier begonnen und bin auf den Zauberer gestoßen, den ihr gesehen habt. Seit dem hat er mich stets begleitet. So wie ihr mich jetzt begleitet. Wieder auf der Suche und auf einer neuen Reise. Und doch ist es irgendwie anders…"

„Ich wollte so gerne mal zu anderen Orten reisen. Aber Mami und Papi wollten immer in Sicherheit im Wald bleiben. Ich finde es schön, dass du bei mir bist, Amalthea."

„Danke Luna, deine Worte bestärken mich wahrhaft in meinem Vorhaben, eine neue Heimat für euch zu finden."

Wenige Zeit später kamen sie in ‚Hagsgate' an. Eine alte verlassene Festung von König Haggard, die er damals als Zweitschloss verwendete. Die Einhörner befürchteten, dem König wieder zu begegnen und er sie mithilfe des roten Stiers wieder zurück ins Meer verbannen würde. Ohne zu zögern betrat Amalthea mit dem Rest der Herde das Schloss ‚Hagsgate'. Die Holztore knarrten schwer, als sich die Einhörner gegen den Eingang lehnten. Im Inneren war es sehr dunkel. Überall an den Wänden hingen Selbstporträts des einstigen Herrschers Haggard, was jedes Einhorn sofort das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Dieser kalte, emotionslose Blick, der sein Gesicht seit jeher zierte.

„Hier müssen wir bleiben? Ich fühle mich hier ziemlich unwohl."

„Erstmal müssen wir sicherstellen, dass es hier für uns sicher ist. Sucht das Schloss nach Unterkünften und Nahrung ab. Luna? Du kommst mit mir."

Die Einhörner verteilten sich im Schloss um es zu erkunden. Überall waren alte Erinnerungsstücke von König Haggard und irgendwie hatte Amalthea das Gefühl, dass der König hier noch anwesend sei, obwohl das nicht sein konnte. Sie hat ihn ins Meer stürzen sehen. Doch die Tatsache, dass hier teilweise Gegenstände waren, die sie aus seiner Festung wiedererkennt, machte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie begutachtete den Thron und die Gemälde, alles wirkte so neu.

Plötzlich hörten sie von unten ein Geräusch. Luna schreckte zusammen und hielt sich an Amalthea's Bein Fest. Es klang wie ein Klingeln. Nein, wie Glockenschläge. Nur verzerrter. Amalthea kam das Geräusch bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht mehr woher. War da etwa unten jemand? Könnte es sein, dass ‚Haggard' den Sturz überlebt hat, ans Ufer geschwommen und sich hier Unterschlupf gesucht hat?"

Vorsichtig gingen die Einhörner tiefer in das Schloss. Ihre Hörner hüllten den Raum in ein leicht bläuliches Licht ein. Als sie im Untergeschoss ankamen, wurde das Geräusch lauter. Es klang zwar immer noch verzerrt und schief, dennoch rhythmisch. Wie ein Mechanismus. Den Einhörnern fielen 6 gelbe Augen auf, die in Dunkelheit aufleuchteten und sie fixierten, je näher sie sich dem lauten Objekt näherten. Dann formten sich die Umrisse des Objektes im blauen Licht der Einhörner ab. Es war ein großes Objekt. Fast 5 Meter hoch. Die Einhörner bewahrten Ruhe, denn sie hatten Vertrauen in Amalthea, die mutig an das Objekt herantritt. Dann wurde das komplette Objekt sichtbar. Es war eine große Standuhr. Die sechs gelben Augen gehörten 3 Stein-Gargoyles, die oben auf der Uhr saßen. Einer von Ihnen schien ins Uhrenblatt zu beißen. Amalthea erkannte die Uhr sofort. Die stand doch in König Haggards Festung? Sie wurde doch von Haggard im Kampf mit Schmendrick zerstört. Wie kann sie jetzt hier sein? Und funktionieren? Amalthea traute sich nicht, näher an die Uhr zu gehen oder gar durch die Uhr hindurchzugehen, um zu sehen, ob das Portal noch funktionierte.

„Was ist, Amalthea? Du wirkst besorgt. Sag' es uns.", merkte eines der Einhörner an.

Amalthea erkannte die Schwerteinschläge von König Haggard auf dem Uhrenkörper, als er gegen Schmendrick kämpfte und versuchte die Uhr zu zerstören. Sofort gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Das ist kein Nachbau. Das ist die echte Uhr.

„Diese Uhr. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Zumindest nicht seit...", Amalthea stoppte.

„Seit wann? Amalthea, ist es hier sicher?" fragte das andere Einhorn.

„ „Ich…ich weiß es nicht, wir bleiben trotzdem erstmal hier. Denn wenn eine Gefahr sich zu erkennen gibt, werde ich alles daran setzen, dass uns nichts passiert."

Amalthea dachte sich, wenn die Uhr hier ist, könnte es sein, dass Haggard ebenfalls überlebt hat? Das ist zwar kein sicherer Ort, dennoch hat sie einen Unterschlupf, der über den Winter erstmal reichen muss. Die Einhörner ließen die Uhr wieder in der Dunkelheit des Schlosses zurück.

Der Tag neigte sich wieder dem Ende. Sie waren sehr lange unterwegs gewesen. Bevor sie sich daran machen konnten, hier etwas zu verändern sollten sich erstmal alle ausruhen. Amalthea und die anderen legten sich im größten Zimmer schlafen, dass es neben der Halle mit der Uhr im Schloss gab, König Haggard's alter Thron- und Speisesaal. In der Halle hätten Sie wegen dem Ticken kein Auge zubekommen. Und auch hier…alles wie in der Festung. Die Wandmalereien, die Antiquitäten. Sollte sich Amalthea getäuscht haben? Sollte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht haben? Amalthea hofft, am nächsten Tag Antworten auf all diese Fragen zu finden.

„ _Ah, ich sehe du bist zurückgekehrt.", ertönte die Stimme eines alten Mannes._

„ _Du bist wieder hier. Sie sind alle wieder hier. Und ob sie nun Verderben bedeuten oder nicht, ich werde sie mir eine Weile ansehen. Jedes einzelne. Besonders das Gefärbte."_

Amalthea schreckte auf. Sie wachte auf und fand sich als einziges Einhorn im Thronsaal wieder. Wo waren die anderen Einhörner. Sie waren spurlos weg. Auch Luna. Dann ertönte diese Stimme wieder hinter ihr.

„ _Du kannst kommen und gehen wie du willst. Meine Geheimnisse hüten sich selbst. Hüten sich auch die deinen?"_

Dann erkannte Amalthea die Gestalt, die auf dem Thron saß und sprach. Es war König Haggard. Doch wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte er hier sein? Panisch rannte sie die Treppen hinunter in die große Halle.

„ _Warum versuchst du von hier zu fliehen? Warum versuchst du…vor mir zu fliehen? Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich kann warten. Das Ende ist dasselbe. Ich kann warten."_

Der König stand direkt hinter ihr. Er zog langsam das Schwert aus dem Halfter und fing an, Amalthea in Richtung der Standuhr zu drängen. Als sich Amalthea panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Uhr anfing zu glühen. Ein rotes Glühen. Und plötzlich erhörten ihre Ohren einen Klang, der sie fast starr vor Angst gemacht hatte: Das Gebrüll des Roten Stiers. Der ganze Raum färbte sich rötlich, je näher Amalthea zur Uhr gedrängt wurde. Sie musste weg hier. Das kann doch nicht wahrhaftig sein. Das ganze erscheint ihr…wie ein Traum. Und bevor ihr Schweif die Uhr streifte…wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte einen Albtraum. Sie schaute umher, alle Einhörner schliefen tief und fest. Einzig allein Luna ist wach geworden und hat sich um Amalthea Sorgen gemacht.

„Alles in Ordnung, große Schwester?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte vorher noch nie einen Albtraum. Zumindest nicht als Einhorn. Und doch verspüre ich, dass ich diese Eigenschaft immer noch in mir trage. Ich wollte nie ein Mensch sein. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass es hier niemals Menschen gegeben hätte. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Aber du hast doch auch andere Menschen kennen gelernt. Freundliche Menschen?"

„Das stimmt, Luna." stimmte Amalthea dem dunkelblauen Fohlen zu. „Jedoch werden sich unsere Weg nicht mehr kreuzen, befürchte ich. Leg' dich wieder schlafen. Wir haben morgen viel zu tun."

Somit legten sich Amalthea und Luna wieder schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen brach herein. Die Sonne schien hell durch die Buntglasfenster. Auch wenn diese leicht verstaubt waren. Das Licht brach durch jede kleinste Lücke in das ganze mittlerweile marode Bauwerk hinein. Alle Einhörner wachten langsam auf und begannen sich nützlich zu machen. Die einen ließen den Staub von den Fenstern und von den Wänden verschwinden, die anderen machten sich daran, Schwachstellen am Schloss für den Winter zu befestigen, damit es nicht nur warm im Schloss ist, sondern auch sicher ist. Dabei war die Zauberkraft sehr von Vorteil. Sie konnten teilweise ohne Probleme große und schwere Materialien durch die Luft schweben lassen und neu platzieren oder ersetzen.

Amalthea und Luna schauten sich indessen im Waldstück nahe dem Schloss nach Nahrung und Wasser um. Sie konnten ein paar Eimer im Schloss finden, um das Wasser in das Schloss zu bringen. Es fielen nicht besonders viele Wörter auf dem Weg zum nahegelegenen See. Es war leicht, dorthin zu finden. Er lag direkt vor einem der größten Berge des Königreiches. Luna begutachtete ehrfürchtig die Höhe des Berges.

„Amalthea, warst du schon mal auf der Spitze dieses großen Berges?"

„Leider noch nicht, Kleines. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn wir erstmal hier alles in Ordnung gebracht haben, mache ich einen Ausflug dorthin, wenn du willst, ok?"

Luna freute sich riesig über das Versprechen von Amalthea. Als beide am See ankamen, bemerkte Luna auf der anderen Seite des Sees ein eigenartiges Wesen, was gerade am See stand und Wasser trank. Es hatte Flügel, einen Löwenkopf, den Schwanz eines Skorpions. Das Wesen blickte kurz zu den Einhörnern rüber, bevor es in Ruhe am See weitertrank.

„Was ist das für ein seltsames Wesen?"

„Das ist ein Mantikor. Er wird uns nichts tun. Er ist nur für Menschen gefährlich."


	2. Kapitel 2 – Alte Bekannte

**Kapitel 2 – Alte Bekannte**

Als beide ihre Eimer mit Trinkwasser gefüllt hatten, fragte Luna Amalthea noch über andere Fabelwesen aus.

„Nun, Luna. Da gibt es verschiedene Wesen. Aber du musst wissen, es sind nicht alle so freundlich zu Einhörnern. Manchen sieht man auf den ersten Blick gar nicht an, dass sie böse sind. Da gibt es zum Beispiel Drachen, die Menschen nennen es ein „fliegendes feuerspuckendes Ungeheuer", aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Ich denke, dass es auch andere Drachen gibt. Drachen, die freundlich zu anderen magischen Wesen sind. Aber vor einem Wesen musst du dich hüten. Die Harpyie. Halte dich stets fern von ihnen."

„Wie sieht so eine Harpyie aus, Amalthea?" wollte Luna wissen.

„Diese Geschöpfte haben eiskalte Augen, die dich beim Anblick vor Angst sofort erstarren lassen. Ihr Körper ist bestückt mit scharfen großen Krallen. Und ihr Schnabel ist so spitz wie ihr Schrei, der einer Todesfee gleicht."

„Das klingt ziemlich gefährlich", sagte Luna eingeschüchtert.

„Habe keine Angst, kleine Luna. Deine große Schwester wird auf dich aufpassen."

Luna war sichtlich erleichtern, dass Amalthea sie vor allen Gefahren schützen wird. Doch wie wichtig das für sie werden wird, würde Luna bald erfahren.

Das Alte Schloss verwandelte sich immer mehr in eine bewohnbare Ruine. Wenn man es so nennen mag. Die alten Erinnerungsstücke vom König lösen bei vielen Einhörnern noch Bedenken aus. Keiner, nicht mal Amalthea, sind seit ihrem Ankommen in diesem Schloss jemals wieder hinunter in die große Halle gegangen, um sich die Uhr genauer anzusehen. Sie hatten alle einfach zu viel Respekt, genauer gesagt, vor Angst, dass der König immer noch existiert…und auch der Rote Stier. Und dennoch hören die Einhörner jede Nacht das unheimliche Krächzen und schrille Glockengeläut des Uhrenwerks. Besonders Amalthea machte das zu schaffen. Doch es gab keinen anderen Ort, an dem sie sich vor dem Winter hätten besser verstecken können. Um eine Höhle in einem Berg zu finden, hätten sie Tage lang im eisigen Wind und Wetter über die Landschaften laufen müssen. Hier sind sie zumindest vor dem Unwetter draußen sicher. Allerdings gab es in dem Schloss kein Feuer. Die Einhörner wärmten sich gegenseitig, indem sie sich nah aneinander legten. Nur gemeinsam konnten sie diese kalte Jahreszeit bestens durchstehen.

Am nächsten Tag war Wintereinbruch. Es hatte geschneit. Der Schnee lag im Burggraben meterhoch. Zum Glück hatten die Einhörner genügend Vorräte angesammelt, um die Burg nur im ernsten Falle zu verlassen. Falls zum Beispiel Gefahr drohte. Es war dennoch ziemlich kalt in diesen Gemäuern. König Haggard hatte seinerzeit keine Kälte verspürt. Sie war ihm stets ein Partner, da niemand ihn glücklich machen konnte. Als die Einhörner dennoch gerade nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, damit es im Schloss wärmer wird, klopfte es an die Eingangstür.

„Hallo? Ist da wer drin? Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe!"

Diese Stimme ließ alle Einhörner zusammenschrecken. Außer Amalthea. Sie erkannte die Stimme und lief zum Tor. Durch einen Schlitz im Holz konnte sie die Gestalt draußen im Schnee erkennen. Es war Schmendrick, der Zauberer.

„Zauberer? Bist das wirklich du?"

„Wer ist da drin? Woher weißt du wer ich bin?"

Amalthea drückte das Holztor einen Spalt auf.

„Amalthea! Was machst du hier? Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen." sagte Schmendrick entkräftet.

„Dasselbe dachte ich über euch. Ihr schaut allerdings ziemlich erschöpft aus." sagte Amalthea, als sie die fast regungslose Molly Grue auf seinen und Prinz Lir's Schultern sah.

„Könntest du uns helfen, das Tor zu öffnen? Wir stapfen schon seit Tagen durch den Winter auf der Suche nach einem Dach über dem Kopf." zitterte Schmendrick vor sich hin.

„Gerne. Tretet zurück." sagte Amalthea, als sie den große Holztor-Flügel zur Seite hin aufschob, „aber ich muss euch vorher etwas wichtiges sagen."

Schmendrick, Molly und Lir fielen wie von allen Kräften verlassen auf den Eingangsflur. Sie waren so erleichtert, endlich eine Zuflucht gefunden zu haben. Doch Amalthea fuhr fort.

„Wir sind hier nicht alleine. Meine ganzen Schwestern und Brüder sind hier mit mir. Ich habe sie alle hier in Sicherheit gebracht. Nun, zumindest dachte ich das am Anfang."

Schmendrick reibte sich kurz den Hals warm, „Was meinst du mit ‚am Anfang'"?

„Nun, wir haben herausfinden müssen, dass dieser eins von Haggard bewohnte Ort anscheinend noch eine gewisse Verbindung zu ihm haben muss. Wir haben hier etliche Gegenstände gefunden, die hier nicht hergehören und auch nicht hier sein sollten."

„Was für Gegenstände genau?" wollte Schmendrick aufgeregt wissen.

„Du bist ein ganz schön aufgeweckter Zauberer, das muss man dir lassen. Erst einem frostigen Schicksal entkommen und schon wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Rätseln", amüsierte Amalthea sich über Schmendrick, „jedoch möchte ich euch nichts vorenthalten. Folgt mir."

Amalthea betritt nach langer Zeit mit Schmendrick, Molly und Lir die große Halle. Das Einhorn von Amalthea spendete allen Licht.

„Halt Stopp.", keuchte Molly, „ich muss mich erstmal hier hinsetzen. Machen wir eine kurze Pause."

Schmendrick und Lir setzten Molly auf der letzten Treppenstufe ab. Doch bereits hier war der Klang von Haggards Uhr deutlich zu vernehmen.

„Ist das etwa?", fragte Schmendrick beängstigt.

„Geh nur. Sie es dir mit eigenen Augen an und sag mir, was du denkst." bat Amalthea Schmendrick.

Schmendrick näherte sich der großen Standuhr. Jedoch zeigte er weder Schrecken noch Angst. Alles, was der Zauberer beim Begutachten der Uhr von sich gab war: „Hm…", „Oh…" und „Interessant…". Ihm fielen ebenfalls die Schwerteinschläge Haggard's auf der Uhr auf. Nach einer Weile kehrte er zu den anderen zurück.

„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt. Jedoch muss ich durch die Uhr gehen, um mir ein genaueres Bild davon zu machen mit was wir hier es zu tun haben."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" ächzte Molly, „du weißt doch gar nicht, was dich dahinter erwartet, sollte das Portal noch funktionieren."

„Ich…muss es versuchen. Amalthea, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen. Kommst du mit?"

Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit floss Angst wieder durch ihre Venen. Doch mit Schmendrick an ihrer Seite hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl. So willigte das Einhorn ein, mit dem Zauberer die Uhr erneut zu beschreiten. Als beide direkt davor standen, gaben sich beide nochmal einen zustimmendes Nicken, ehe sie hinter dem Pendel „in der Zeit" verschwanden. Lir kümmerte sich indessen um Molly, die ziemlich stark an Temperatur verloren hatte.

„Wir müssen dich unbedingt ins Warme bringen. Ich schaue mal, ob ich ein paar alte Fackeln finde."

, sagte Lir zu Molly und schaute sich in der Umgebung um, ohne allerdings einen Gedanken daran zu verlieren, wieder nach oben in das Erdgeschoss zu gehen, wo die anderen Einhörner noch nichts von den neuen Gästen wussten.

Indessen sind Schmendrick und Amalthea im „Nebel der Zeit" unterwegs und versuchen, einen Ausgang zu finden. Schmendrick kommt jedoch leicht ins Gespräch.

„Amalthea. Wie geht es dir eigentlich mittlerweile so? Habt ihr den Wintereinzug gut überstanden?"

„Unser Teil, ja. Anderseits gab es unter der Gruppe Aufteilungen von verschiedenen Einhörnern. Genauer gesagt, zwei andere Gruppen haben unsere Herde verlassen. Es waren größtenteils Einhörner mit besonderer Körperstärke und die anderen wurden zu geflügelten Geschöpfen."

„Du meist ‚Pegasi'?" fragte Schmendrick interessiert nach.

Dieser Begriff sagte Amalthea leider nichts.

„Pegasi. Was sind ‚Pegasi'?"

„Pegasi, oder in der Einzahl der Pegasus genannt, ist ein geflügeltes Pferd. Die Legende und der Name des Geschöpfes stammen aus der Zeit der „Griechen", ein Volk der Menschheit, so sagt man, deren wahren Existenz wir allerdings bis heute noch nicht ganz belegen können."

„Pegasus…Pegasi. Mir gefällt diese Namensgebung. Du beeindruckst mich, Zauberer. Einmal mehr hast du mir aus meiner Ratlosigkeit geholfen. " Bedankte sich Amalthea beim ihm.

„Na, wenn nicht ich, wer dann?" lachte Schmendrick. Er sah dabei nicht den Stein, über den er zugleich stolperte und ihm klarmachte: Der Nebel lichtete sich. Sie hatten das „Ende der Zeit" erreicht. Die beiden fanden sich unterhalb einer hohen Klippe wieder. Es war Nacht.

„Wo sind wir hier? Wir sind jedenfalls immer noch im Königreich Haggard. Ich kann das Schloss von hier aus durch die Klippen sehen." Bemerkte Schmendrick.

„Aber wohin hat uns das Tal gebracht?", wollte Amalthea wissen, als etwas Leuchtendes aus einer nahe gelegenen Höhle beider Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Sie und Schmendrick näherten sich dem Höhleneingang, der von hellen Farben erleuchtet war. Als sie die Höhle betraten, blieben sie vor Erstaunen stehen.

Es war ein Baum. Ein leuchtender Baum. Er leuchtete in den verschiedensten Farben. Auf 5 der Baumzweige waren verschiedene Edelsteine eingewachsen. Ein roter, ein lilafarbener, ein gelber und ein rosafarbener Edelstein. Auf der Mitte des Baumes prangte ein großer weißer Stern mit 5 Zacken.

„Was ist das für ein Baum, Amalthea, erkennst du ihn?"

„Nein…ich…doch warte, es gab mal eine alte Einhornlegende über diesen Ort, diesen Wald, über einen Baum, einen einzigen. Dieser Baum hat eine ganz spezielle Bedeutung. Es hüten sich viele Geheimnisse über diesen Baum, soweit ich weiß. In der Legende heißt es:  
 _  
Nur jene dessen Seelen sich als würdig erweisen, werden den Fuß dieses Baumes zeichnen und ebenso selber dafür gezeichnet werden. Sogleich als etwas Besonderes, eine harmonische Verbindung._

Mir fällt der Name wieder ein. Die Rede ist vom ‚Baum der Harmonie'.

„'Baum der Harmonie' sagst du? Interessant…" sagte Schmendrick und ging näher auf dem Baum zu.

„Sei' bitte vorsichtig, in der Legende wird gesagt, dass nur die Seelen…"

Schmendrick unterbrach Amalthea. „Keine Sorge. Von ‚Untersuchen verboten' wurde in der Legende nichts gesagt, außerdem habe ich nicht vor mit von einem Baum ‚kennzeichnen' zu lassen." Lachte Schmendrick und berührte die äußere Rinde des Baumes. Er war warm. Allerdings ziemlich scharfkantig, als wäre er aus Kristallen. Schmendrick musste vorsichtig sein, damit er sich nicht verletzte. Besonders, woher der Baum die Leuchtkraft bekam, interessierte ihn besonders. Nach einer Weile machte sich Amalthea Sorgen um die anderen.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, die Anderen werden uns schon vermissen."

Schmendrick stimmte zu. Jedoch steckte er sich heimlich ein loses Stück Wurzel in sein Zaubersäckchen, um es später im Schloss weiter zu untersuchen. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Nebel gab Amalthea Schmendrick einen kurzen Stupser an die Schulter mit den Worten: „Wenn du das nächste Mal für spätere Zwecke Sachen von geweihten Orten entwendest, zögere nicht, jemanden zu fragen, der dir damit vielleicht später aus der Patsche helfen könnte." Zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Schmendrick schämte sich. Doch bevor er war erwidern konnte, kam von Amalthea nur noch: „Versprich' mir bitte einfach, dass du nach deinen Arbeiten alles wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück bringst, in Ordnung?" Schmendrick nickte stumm.

Als beide auf dem Rückweg zu Molly waren, blickte Amalthea nochmal zum Baum der Harmonie zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich das gerade nicht eingebildet hatten. Sie durchschritten wieder den leuchtenden Nebel und fanden sich kurze Zeit später in der großen Halle wieder. Wie lange sie weg waren, wussten Sie nicht, da die große Standuhr niemals die richtige Zeit zeigte. Auf der Treppe saß Prinz Lir und reichte Molly eine Tasse heißes Wasser und eine Decke, die er im Schloss gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich übersah er die anderen Einhörner oder sie versteckten sich vor ihm. Er hatte es außerdem mittlerweile geschafft, mit ein bisschen rumliegendem Holz ein kleines Lagerfeuer in der großen Halle zu zünden. Brandgefahr bestand sowieso nicht, der Boden war eiskalt. Schmendrick und Amalthea kamen auf die beiden zu.

„Molly? Geht es dir besser?" erkundigte sich Schmendrick.

„Ja. Mir geht es besser. Danke Amalthea, dass du uns hier aufgenommen hast."

„Dank ist nicht erforderlich, das gehört zur Selbstverständlichkeit. Jedes Lebewesen hat das Recht, von einem anderen Lebewesen Hilfe zu erhalten wenn diese benötigt wird."

„Du sagtest, du hast all deine Verwandten hier untergebracht. Dürfen wir sie kennen lernen?" fragte Molly aufgeregt.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht wie sie darauf reagieren werden. Bisher sind sie Menschen immer aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber ich kann trotzdem versuchen euch einander vorzustellen." Antwortete Amalthea unsicher.

Somit waren Molly, Prinz Lir und Schmendrick auf dem Weg zur Treppe nach oben in den Hauptteil des Schlosses. Doch bevor sie die Treppe erreichten, hörten sie das Geräusch von Hufen die Treppen langsam herab laufen.

„Schnell, versteckt euch, falls sie nicht vorbereitet sind." Flüsterte Amalthea schnell.

Die drei versteckten sich unter der Treppe und warteten ab, was jetzt passieren würde.

„Amalthea?", hallte es die Treppe hinunter. „Dort unten scheint es irgendwo zu brennen, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" ertönte eine Stimme von oberhalb.

„Ja. Kommt hinunter. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Feuer ist unter Kontrolle. Lasst uns ein bisschen daran aufwärmen."

Die große Anzahl an Einhörnern betrat die große Halle und versammelte sich um das Feuer herum. Es war in der Tat wärmend. Doch relativ schnell kam die Frage, wer das Feuer gelegt hat.

„Nun. Ich hatte Hilfe. Von ein paar alten Bekannten. Es sind Menschen. Sie sind hier."

„Menschen? Hier bei uns im Schloss? Wie konntest du sie reinlassen?" fürchtete eines der Einhörner.

„Hey. Wenn meine große Schwester Menschen in das Schloss gelassen hat, werden sie wahrscheinlich nicht böse sein. Wir sollten sie ausreden lassen." Stellte sich die kleine Luna dazwischen.

„Danke, Luna. Wie ich bereits sagte, es sind alte Bekannte. Es sind die Menschen, die mir geholfen haben euch zu befreien. Ihr könnt vorkommen und euch vorstellen!" rief Amalthea Richtung Treppe.

Schmendrick, Molly und Lir kamen unter der Treppe hervor und erstarrten erstmal vor Ehrfurcht bei diesem Anblick. So viele Einhörner an einem Platz und alle fixierten sie mit ihren Augen. Langsam gingen die drei auf Amalthea zu. Dabei versuchten sie ruhige und langsame Bewegungen, um keines der Einhörner aufzuschrecken.

„Das hier sind Schmendrick, der Zauberer, Molly Grue und Prinz Lir." Stellte Amalthea sie den anderen vor.

Beim Ansehen von Prinz Lir wurde den Einhörnern ein bisschen mulmig. Er hatte genau die gleiche Rüstung wie König Haggard. Luna ging als erstes Einhorn direkt auf die drei zu.

„Oh, natürlich. Darf ich euch vorstellen? Meine kleine Schwester Luna. Ihre Eltern sind leider bei deren Gefangenschaft von ihr getrennt worden. Seitdem habe ich mir ihrer angenommen und passe auf sie auf."

„Ihr seid gute Menschen, nicht wahr? Meine große Schwester hat euch reingelassen, also müsst ihr gut sein." Sagte Luna hoffnungsvoll.

Molly setzte vorsichtig an und streichelte Luna über die blaue Mähne. Dieses Vertrauen des kleinen Einhorns schätze Molly sehr. Es war ein sehr schönes, ein sehr emotionales Gefühl, ein Einhorn nach langer Zeit wieder zu berühren.

„Ja, das sind wir. Wir sind hier. Mit meinen Bekannten und mit deiner Schwester."

Luna richtete ihren Blick auf Lir, der gerade ein bisschen unbeteiligt an seiner Rüstung herumputzte.

„Nicht böse gemeint, aber könntest du die Rüstung ablegen? Ich glaube, einige der Einhörner haben Angst davor, weil sie sie an einen bösen Mann erinnern."

Lir verstand das Problem sofort und zog die Rüstung aus. Ihm sollte allerdings nicht so schnell kalt werden, da er darunter ziemlich viel für den Winter anhatte. Die Rüstung legte er erstmal beiseite.

„Es ist schön ziemlich spät geworden, wir sollten uns schlafen legen." Beschloss Amalthea.

Die Einhörner willigten ein, jedoch blieben sie am Feuer. Es war jetzt der wärmste Ort im Schloss und das schrille Geläut der Standuhr störte sie jetzt nicht mehr so wie einst. Die drei Menschen legten sich zu Amalthea und Luna und schmiegten ihre Körper aneinander. Draußen war es zwar immer noch Winter, doch dieser sollte sehr schnell vorbei gehen.


	3. Kapitel 3 – Winter Wrap Up

**Kapitel 3 – Winter Wrap Up**

In der restlichen Winterzeit halfen die Menschen den Einhörnern bei nötigen Reparaturen am Schloss. Bald sah es wieder sehr bewohnbar aus. Zumindest von innen. Molly machte sich als Näherin einen Namen, da sie aus herumliegenden Stoffteilen neue Teppiche und andere Dinge knüpfte. Schmendrick unterhielt sich mit den Einhörnern und tauschte wertvolle Informationen im Umgang mit Magie aus. Prinz Lir lag es im Blut, die Arbeiten zu koordinieren. Es selber konnte in Haggards Schloss nie Delegationsaufgaben geben, da es so gut wie keine Menschen gab oder überhaupt ein anderes Lebewesen. Aber auf ihn war im Gegensatz zu König Haggard Verlass. Keine einzige Schwachstelle entwich seinem wachen Blick. Den äußeren Zustand des Schlosses konnten alle erst am Ende des Winters begutachten. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings die oberen Hallen des Schlosses mit Licht erfüllten, wussten alle: Es war Frühlingsanfang. Schon bald könnten sie das komplette Schloss wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben. Als sie nach Monaten wieder die großen Tore des Schlosses öffneten, war das Schloss in einem guten Zustand. Es würde nur eine kurze Zeit brauchen, bis das Schloss wieder sehr gut hergerichtet ist. Aber dafür musste neues Baumaterial herbeigeschafft werden. Amalthea und Luna machten sich auf den Weg, um diese Materialien zu finden, damit die anderen Einhörner ihnen danach beim Transport helfen konnten. Der Weg führte die alte Straße entlang, von deren anderen Ende die Einhörner ihre Reise begannen.

Sie waren etwas vom Schloss entfernt, da bemerkte Luna etwas am Himmel. Es schien, als ob ein großer Vogel über ihnen seine Kreise zog. Luna sah, wie der Vogel immer näher kam. Aber irgendwas war daran anders. Je näher der Vogel kam, umso größer wurde er. Nicht nur ein bisschen. Es war ein sehr großer Vogel. Die Farben des Federkleids waren allesamt dunkel. Unter dem Vogel waren nach genauerer Betrachtung große Krallen zu sehen. Das war kein normaler Vogel. Luna musste kurz nachdenken, wo sie den Namen des Vogels schon mal gehört hatte.

„ _Diese Geschöpfte haben eiskalte Augen, die dich beim Anblick vor Angst sofort erstarren lassen. Ihr Körper ist bestückt mit scharfen großen Krallen. Und ihr Schnabel ist so spitz wie ihr Schrei, der einer Todesfee gleicht."_

Luna war sich sicher: Es war eine Harpyie, die gerade von oben auf die beiden Einhörner hinunterflog. Als sie Amalthea anstupste, bemerkte Amalthea das große Geschöpft über ihr erst gar nicht. Luna bekam Panik, weil sie dachte die Harpyie würde sie jetzt jeden Moment angreifen. Doch sie landete schnell vor den beiden Einhörnern, was Amalthea sehr erschreckte.

„Hallo Schwester. Wie geht es dir?" sagte die Harpyie in einem sehr unangenehmen Tonfall.

„Wer bist du? Kenne ich dich?" fragte Amalthea nach.

„Natürlich kennst du mich. Du hast mich befreit, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Mommy Fortuna und ihr großartiger Kuriositätenzirkus?"

„Du bist Celaeno, die Harpyie die Mommy Fortuna und ihren Gehilfen getötet hat…", dann stellte sich Amalthea in einer verteidigenden Haltung vor Luna „…und du hast versucht, mich zu töten."

„Du erinnerst dich also doch." Entgegnete die Harpyie selbstsicher.

„Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Lass' uns in Ruhe. Was willst du hier?"

„Ruhig bleiben, Schwester. Ich wohne hier. Mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern. Anscheinend genauso wie du."

„Auf was willst du hinaus, Celaeno?", fragte Amalthea ungehalten.

„Das müsst ihr mir sagen. Ihr seid hier in meinem Gebiet. Ich habe dich gleich wieder erkannt und dachte mir, dass ich mich mal wieder bemerkbar machen sollte. Aber…"

„Was „aber"?

„Aber willst du gar nicht wissen, warum ich dich töten wollte?" sagte Celaeno mit einem hinterlistigen Blick.

„Es gibt keine Begründung für das mutwillige Töten unschuldiger Lebewesen. Ich habe dir geholfen."

„EINGESPERRT HABEN SIE MICH! ALS HAUSTIER! ICH LASSE MICH NICHT SO BEHANDELN!", schrie Celaeno auf. Dann setzte sie ruhiger fort: „Ich bin ein stolzes Geschöpf der Lüfte und gehöre in die Freiheit. Ich war so ungehalten, dass ich jedes Geschöpf hätte töten können, was ich dort angetroffen hätte. Bei dir hat es nicht funktioniert, da dein Zauber dich geschützt hat. Glückwunsch! Du hast überlebt."

„Du bist also hier, um es wieder gut zu machen?" fragte Amalthea.

„Pah! Als ob ich mich dafür entschuldigen müsste, ein stolzes Wesen zu sein, dass seine Freiheit um jeden Preis erkämpft! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das mein Revier ist und wir gerne unter uns bleiben."

Celaeno bemerkte Luna, die sich unter Amalthea versteckte.

„Du solltest auf der Hut sein, Kleines. Hier im Wald kann man schnell verloren gehen. Und man weiß nie, wem oder was man im Wald begegnet." Sagte Celaeno, während sie Luna mit ihren eiskalten Augen fixierte. Luna konnte den warmen Atem der Harpyie bereits auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Meine Schwester wird mich beschützen." Sagte Luna mutig der Harpyie entgegen.

„Schwester? Gut. Dann hoffe ich, dass deine Schwester dir hoffentlich immer zur Seite stehen wird um dich zu beschützen." Sagte Celaeno, bevor sie sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob. Dann wandte sie sich nochmal kurz Amalthea zu:

„Ein kleiner Tipp: Sucht was ihr begehrt und dann verlasst diesen Ort schnell wieder. Das ist nämlich unser Jagdgebiet, weißt du? Und du willst doch nicht, dass ihr was passiert? Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine." lachte sie und flog von dannen.

„Luna? Versprich' mir, dass du die ganze Zeit bei mir bleibst. Wir holen was wir benötigen und dann verlassen wir diesen Ort."

Luna stimmte zu. Amalthea sammelte etwas Holz, Luna versuchte ihren Schwebezauber an einem Stein, der genauso groß wie sie selbst war. Doch ihre Magie war noch nicht so trainiert, sodass der Stein gleich wieder herunterfiel."

„Mach' dir nichts draus. Du brauchst nur ein bisschen Übung. Hier."

Amalthea gab Luna einen kleineren Stein und nahm ihr den großen Stein ab. Für sie war es kein Problem, das Holz und den Stein zu tragen. Luna würde aber in kurzer Zeit den Bogen raus haben. Fürs Erste muss dieser kleine Stein aber reichen. Den konnte Luna auch ohne Probleme mit ihrer Magie schweben lassen.

Beide verließen das Gebiet von Celaeno wieder auf dem Weg zur Burg. Diesen Weg würden Sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen könnte. Die Einhörner schafften es mithilfe der Menschen bis zum Sommeranfang das Schloss wieder komplett herzurichten. Die Arbeit war bemerkenswert. Das Schloss sah aus wie erst erbaut. Jetzt war dieser Unterschlupf für den nächsten Winter vorbereitet. Das Feuer im Keller war nicht mehr benötigt, stattdessen sorgte die große Halle jetzt für eine Abkühlung an heißen Sommertagen.

Viele Einhörner begaben sich nach den ersten Sommertagen auf den Weg zurück zum nahe gelegenen Wald. Die Harpyien waren über Frühling an einen anderen Ort weitergezogen, somit hatten die Einhörner ihren Wald wieder für sich. Als sie wieder angekommen sind, fühlten sie sich wieder wie zuhause. Nur Schmendrick, Molly, Lir, Amalthea und Luna blieben im Schloss. Sie wollten das Rätsel um die mysteriösen Gegenstände lösen.

„Also ich kann hier nicht klar denken. Ich fühle mich hier irgendwie unwohl. Können wir das Schloss nicht irgendwie anders benennen? Hagsgate klingt für mich nicht angenehm. Vor allem gehört es dem König nicht mehr. Ich wäre für einen neuen Namen." Schlug Molly vor.

„Typisch Frau. Einen neuen Namen? Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Schmendrick verwirrt.

„Es ist eine Idee. Ich möchte nicht in einem Schloss über Verbesserungen überlegen, solange der Name an sich nicht angenehm ist." Willigte Prinz Lir ein.

„Welchen Namen sollte das Schloss bekommen?" fragte Amalthea interessiert.

Schmendrick schossen Ideen durch den Kopf.

„Oh…ich weißt. Das Schloss der Einhörner? Klingt doch nach was!"

„Ja, aber schließlich war es Amalthea, die die Gruppe hierher geführt hat. Und Luna ist immer an ihrer Seite. Ich finde das Schloss sollte nach ihnen benannt werden. Das Schloss der zwei Einhörner." Sagte Lir.

„Das klingt sehr gut. Aber ich würde gerne etwas mehr Emotion hineinpacken. Die beiden stehen sich näher als irgendwelche anderen zwei Einhörner." Sagte Molly.

Dann fiel es jedem wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatten alle die gleiche Idee, mir der alle einverstanden waren:

„Das ist es. Wir nennen es ‚Das Schloss der zwei Schwestern'."

Amalthea und Luna willigten ein. Sie fanden den Namen sehr schön. Hier werden sie sowieso eine sehr lange Zeit verbringen. Sie haben dieses Schloss über den ganzen Winter hergerichtet, also würden sie es nicht mehr so schnell verlassen.

„Wo wir jetzt schon bei Namensgebungen sind…" hakte Molly ein.

„Wieso? Wir haben doch einen Namen gefunden?" wollte Schmendrick wissen.

„Nein, ich meine für andere Dinge. Wie z. B. der wunderschöne Wald nebenan."

„Warum müssen Frauen immer solche sinnlosen Sachen besprechen?" fragte Schmendrick Lir.

„Wieso? Wir haben doch nichts anderes vor."

„Doch. Wir wollten doch die Rätsel lösen. Wisst ihr nicht mehr?"

„Dafür bleibt später noch Zeit. Erstmal den Namen..." bestand Molly. „Amalthea, hättest du eine Idee, wie wir euren Wald nennen sollten? Was verbindet ihr damit?"

„Mit diesem Wald verbinden wir unsere Freundschaft und unsere Freiheit. Immer wenn wir diesen Wald betreten, fühlen wir uns als wären wir für immer frei."

„Immer frei sagst du? Das klingt doch gut. Findest du nicht auch Schmendrick?", fragte Molly.

Der Zauberer sah ziemlich genervt aus. Er wollte sich auf die Rätsel konzentrieren.

„Also ich finde das auch schön. Dann soll der Wald „Everfree" heißen." Sagte Lir.

„Wunderbar.", sagte Molly, „dann können wir uns ja jetzt wieder um die Rätsel kümmern."

„Hrmpf.", schnaubte Schmendrick vor Ungeduld.

Amalthea wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. Die beiden waren so froh über den Namen des neuen Schlosses und beschlossen, erstmal hier zu wohnen. In den Wald können Sie jederzeit gehen, da nun die Harpyien weg sind. Also beschlossen Amalthea und Luna den Menschen bei der Lösung der Rätsel. Die Suche begann im Thronsaal. Da standen die meisten Gegenstände des einstigen Königs. Sie durchsuchten alles. Truhen, Schränke und den Thron selber. Sie fanden allerdings nichts Auffälliges. Oberhalb des Thronsaals befanden sich alte Bücher und Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit, als Haggard regierte. Die Regale waren bis obenhin gefüllt. Als Schmendrick zwischen die dunklen Regale lief entdeckte er, dass ein Buch zwischen den Regalen auf dem Boden lag. Der Zauberer schaute sich das Buch genau an. Was er auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite las, schockierte ihn. Es war eines von Haggards Tagebüchern. Auf der Seite las er folgendes:

„…Ich wusste, dass sie das letzte war. Ich konnte sie allerdings nicht mehr für mich gewinnen. Sie waren alle frei und rannten den Strand hinauf in die Wildnis. Ich habe sie alle verloren, durch ein einziges Einhorn, was ich übersehen hatte. Dieser Gedanke brachte mich zum Lachen, als ich in die tobende See fiel und mein Leib dem Meer übergab…."

Schmendrick überkam ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Das war Haggards Handschrift. Er musste also noch hier sein. Aber Schmendrick wusste nicht, wieso die restlichen Seiten leer waren. Hatte Haggard keine Zeit mehr? Wurde er unterbrochen? Am wichtigsten: Wie hat er überlebt? Wenn er nicht überlebt hätte, wie konnte dann diese Notiz nach seinem Tod in diesem Buch landen. Dann überkam ihn ein Schauer, als er vor sich in der Dunkelheit eine Stimme vernahm.

„Du interessiert dich also dafür, wie ich überlebt habe? Das ist sehr gefährlich. Vor allem, weil du an meinem Schicksal beteiligt warst, Zauberer."

Es war König Haggard, der langsam aus der Dunkelheit auf den Zauberer zukam. Sein Schwert blitzte im schwachen Licht. Als er direkt vor dem Zauberer stand, kam Amalthea um die Ecke. Sie reagierte panisch aus Angst und warf dem König einen Zauberspruch entgegen. Dieser hüllte sich darauf in grauen Nebel ein. Ein Husten war zu hören. Dem Husten folgte ein Lachen. Als sich der Nebel verzog, war der König verschwunden. Stattdessen saß ein gebrechlicher alter Mann mit Umhang auf dem Boden, wo der König gerade stand. Als der Mann sich aufrichtete, sagte er erschöpft:

„Ach, Einhornmagie. Dagegen kommt man einfach nicht an, oder Schmendrick?"

Sie erkannten den alten Mann wieder. Es war Mabruk. Der ehemalige Zauberer von König Haggard.

„Mabruk? Aber du bist doch tot?"

Der alte Zauberer lachte.

„Tot? Ich bin nie tot gewesen, aus dem Staub habe ich mich gemacht. Gleich nachdem ich von König Haggard durch dich ersetzt wurde, mein Junge. Erinnerst du dich? Scheinbar hattest du genauso wenig Erfolg wie ich, ihn glücklich zu machen."

„Aber warum bist du hier? Und was sollte das eben gerade?" wollte Schmendrick wissen.

„Junge, das ist mein Zuhause. Zumindest seitdem das Alte Schloss von König Haggard ins Meer zerfiel. Verzeihe bitte mein Auftreten. Ich wollte mir nur einen Spaß mit euch machen. So, wie ich es mit dir gemacht habe, Amalthea."

„Mit mir?" fragte das Einhorn erstaunt.

„Ja. Du hättest mal deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als ich dich im Traum zu meiner Uhr gedrängt habe. Diese Anspannung und das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit…einfach unbezahlbar!"

„Hey. Das war absolut fies. Ich sollte dir….warte, sagtest du ‚deine Uhr'? Die Uhr gehörte doch König Haggard."

„König Haggard gehörte das Schloss aber ich habe für ihn diese Uhr geschaffen, weil er eine Abkürzung zur Höhle des roten Stiers suchte. Und sie sollte unauffällig sein. Sie sollte nicht funktionieren oder schön aussehen. Damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, sich der Uhr zu nähern. Aber dann hat er meine Uhr zerstört und ich musste sie Tag für Tag reparieren. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis die Uhr wieder so funktionierte, wie sie funktionieren soll. Das Portal war schließlich wieder offen, hat allerdings irgendwo in einen nahegelegenen Wald hier geführt. Daher wurde sie für mich eher uninteressant. Ich behalte allerdings gerne Erinnerungen an so eine Epoche."

„An welche Epoche?"

„Die Befreiung der Einhörner natürlich, die deine Amalthea so perfekt hingekriegt hat. Was für ein Auftritt, Mädchen, was für ein Auftritt. Ich konnte alles aus der Ferne beobachten."

Lir und Molly gesellten sich zu der Gruppe.

„Ah, Väterchen. Was machst du hier?" fragte Lir.

„Prinz Lir, was für eine Freude euch zu sehen. Besser kann es ja nicht mehr kommen. Ich habe mich bereits deinen Freunden und der bezaubernden Lady Amalthea vorgestellt."

„Jetzt spuck' es schon aus: Wie lange bist du schon hier und wie lange brauchst du, um von hier zu verschwinden? Wir wollen keinen Ärger.", sagte Molly direkt.

„Ähm, die Antwort auf die erste Frage: Ich bin hier seitdem der König verstorben ist. Auf die zweite Frage weiß ich allerdings keine Antwort, da ich wahrscheinlich…für immer hier bleiben werde? HAHA!" lachte Mabruk.

„Hör' zu. Wir haben diesen Ort wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und wir lassen nicht zu, dass du uns in die Quere kommst. Haben wir uns verstanden?" konterte Molly.

„Ich bitte dich, Molly. Warum sollte ich denn mein eigenes Heim verwüsten. Dann würde hier ja ein komplettes Chaos herrschen. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir überlege…"

„Unterbrich' bitte deine Gedanken, Zauberer", unterbrach ihn Amalthea, „wenn du hier bleiben willst, verhalte dich angemessen. Wenn nicht, steht es dir jederzeit frei zu gehen."

„Oho, die Frauen übernehmen jetzt die Kontrolle. Nun gut. Ich werde mich angemessen verhalten, aber meine Tagesbeschäftigungen werde ich natürlich nicht ausfallen lassen. Sonst müsst ihr leider von hier gehen. Das ist mein Heim, schon vergessen? Ich halte mich an eure Spielregeln, wenn ihr euch an meine haltet."


	4. Kapitel 4 – Die Erschaffung eines neuen

**Kapitel 4 – Die Erschaffung eines neuen Landes**

So schnell wollten alle das Schloss nicht verlieren, das stand fest. Also willigten sie mürrisch ein.

„Und, was sind deine Tagesbeschäftigungen?"

Mabruk sah Molly mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Scherze, Streiche. Es ist so langweilig hier, wenn man niemanden hat, der Spaß versteht. Ich stifte gerne mal ein bisschen ‚Chaos'."

Molly wurde misstrauisch.

„Wenn es harmlose Streiche sind, haben wir nichts dagegen. Aber wenn du sowas machst wie du es bei Amalthea und Schmendrick gemacht hast, verstehen wir keinen Spaß mehr." Stellte Molly klar.

„Alles klar, okay. Ich werde die Streiche auf ein ‚Minimum' beschränken." Sagte Mabruk mürrisch.

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Mabruk mit einem Zauberspruch in einem grauen Nebel. Lir, Molly und Schmendrick waren besorgt, dass Mabruk den Einhörnern etwas antun könnte. Also machten sich Lir und Molly auf den Weg in den Wald, um dort die anderen über seine Vorhaben zu informieren.

„Es muss nun endlich Schluss sein mit dieser Schreckensherrschaft des Königs. Ich werde versuchen einen Weg zu finden, um alle Erinnerungen an das Königreich Haggard auszulöschen. Ich will, dass kein Einhorn mehr Furcht erleben muss. Währenddessen werde ich mich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen, um dort vielleicht etwas herauszufinden. Du kannst mich gerne begleiten, Zauberer.", sagte Amalthea zu ihm..

Ab dann zog sich Amalthea mit Schmendrick in die Bibliothek zurück. Luna war mit Molly, Lir und den anderen Einhörnern spielen. Diese Freude wollte Amalthea ihr nicht nehmen. Aber egal was sie probierte, egal was sie suchte, es schien nichts zu funktionieren. Es dauerte über Monate, bis beide bis ans letzte Regal ankamen. Mabruk wollte zwar seine Hilfe anbieten, doch diese wurde leider nur abgelehnt, da er mit zu wenig Ernst an die Sache heranging. Als Schmendrick und Amalthea das letzte Buch durchgelesen hatten, brachen sie die Suche ab.

„Ach, es hat doch keinen Sinn. Wir werden nie eine Möglichkeit finden, die Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen."

Mabruk tauchte plötzlich auf.

„Hat hier jemand was von Vergangenheit löschen gesagt?"

„Ja. Was weißt du darüber?"

Mabruk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich? Ich habe diesen Zauberspruch nie verwendet."

„Es gibt also doch einen Zauberspruch?" fragte Amalthea nach. „Kannst du ihn mir verraten?"

„Möglicherweise. Aber dazu musst du mir versprechen, dass ich bleiben darf."

Amalthea war verwirrt.

„Was meinst du mit bleiben?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen.", sagte Mabruk grinsend.

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht, worauf du hinaus willst Zauberer, aber ich willige ein."

„Gut…sehr gut…"

Amalthea hörte nicht recht was Mabruk ihr erzählte. Er sagte ihr tatsächlich einen Zauberspruch, mit dem die Vergangenheit komplett vergessen werden kann. Allerdings hatte das einen Preis: Dieses Land würde zu einem Paradies werden. Jedoch werden Menschen in dieser Welt nicht existieren dürfen, um den Frieden zu wahren. Außerdem müssen die natürlichen Bedingungen wie Wetter und Tageszeiten von den Einhörnern geregelt werden, da die Physik nicht mehr wie auf der Menschenwelt funktionieren wird. Amalthea war erstaunt und gleichzeitig entsetzt, was der Zauberspruch bewirkte. Das hatte Mabruk also gemeint. Er wollte bleiben. Als Mensch war das allerdings aufgrund des Zauberspruchs nicht machbar.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Mabruk. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mein Versprechen einhalten kann. Wenn der Zauberspruch erstmal seine Wirkung entfaltet hat…" sagte Amalthea besorgt.

„Entspann' dich. Ich kümmere mich um mein Wohl. Sorge du nur dafür, dass du das danach mit dem Wetter und den Tageszeiten hinbekommst."

Das war ein Problem. Amalthea wusste nicht, wie sie das schaffen sollte. Das Wetter und gleichzeitig die Tageszeiten kontrollieren? Das war fast unmöglich für ein einziges Einhorn.

„Ich habe alles mitgehört. Ich werde dir helfen, Schwester." Sagte Luna, die gerade auf der Suche nach Amalthea war.

„Luna? Du solltest dich doch draußen vergnügen."

„Habe ich auch. Das hat Spaß gemacht. Und jetzt möchte ich wieder bei dir sein."

„Gut, Luna. Aber du musst verstehen, dass es eine große Verantwortung ist. Wobei möchtest du mir helfen?"

„Ich möchte mich um den Mond kümmern, da ich ihn einfach toll finde. Er ist wie die Sonne, nur kann man ihn direkt ansehen ohne zu erblinden. Und Licht gibt er in der Nacht auch."

„Schaffst du das auch? Nicht, dass das eine zu große Aufgabe für dich ist."

„Ich habe fleißig geübt, große Schwester. Ich denke, ich brauche zwar ein paar Anläufe, aber ich bekomme das hin."

„Gut. Wenn du das machen möchtest, ist dies nun deine Aufgabe. Dann werde ich mich um die Sonne und das Wetter kümmern. Aber was machen wir mit Molly, Lir und Schmendrick? Ich habe sie wirklich gern, jedoch liegt mir auch das Wohl der Einhörner am Herzen. Also bleibt uns wahrscheinlich keine andere Möglichkeit. Mabruk, hast du eine Idee, wie wir die drei in Sicherheit vor dem Zauberspruch bringen könnten?"

Mabruk fing wieder an zu grinsen.

„Na klar. Ich soll drei Menschen vor einem der größten Zaubersprüche in Sicherheit bringen. Was soll ich machen? Ein Paralleluniversum erschaffen, indem Menschen statt Einhörner existieren?" antwortete Mabruk sarkastisch.

Amalthea machte große Augen. Wie kommt Mabruk immer auf solche Ideen? Aber eins musste man ihm nach genauerer Überlegung lassen: Die Idee war gar nicht so dumm. Jedoch wusste Amalthea nicht mal ansatzweise, wie sie das schaffen sollte. Sie blickte wieder auf Mabruk und wollte von ihm wissen, wie dieser Plan am besten umzusetzen wäre. Schließlich war es die einzige Idee.

„Oh, du meinst das ernst? HAHAHA!", lachte der Zauberer, „also das war eigentlich als Scherz gemeint. Jedoch…könnte ich mir vorstellen, sowas zu erschaffen. Dafür möchte ich natürlich gerne wieder eine Gegenleistung."

Amalthea war überrascht, dass Mabruk einen Zauberspruch parat hatte. Allerdings störte sie es ein bisschen, dass er wieder eine Gegenleistung haben wollte. Schließlich ging es hier um das Wohl aller Lebewesen.

„Ich schätze dein Angebot sehr, alter Zauberer. Das könnte die Rettung für die drei sein. Aber was möchtest du dafür haben?"

„Ich möchte frei sein. Immer nur diese Sparwitze und schlechten Scherze, die ihr mir erlaubt. Ich möchte mal wieder so richtig auf den Putz hauen, ihr versteht?"

Amalthea war besorgt. Sollte sie Mabruk einfach so erlauben, alle Scherze und Streiche spielen zu dürfen? Die Frage klang zwar total verrückt, jedoch blieb ihr nur diese Möglichkeit, um für Molly, Lir und Schmendrick ein neues Zuhause zu finden.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Forderungen, Zauberer. Doch sei nach wie vor gewarnt, solltest du meinen Einhörnern irgendetwas antun, hat das Konsequenzen."

„Ja, und wenn wir dich nicht von hier weg schicken können, werden wir dich in Stein verwandeln."

Mabruk konnte sich vor Lachen vor der kleinen Luna nicht mehr halten.

„In Stein? Ernsthaft? Ihr könnt selbst keinen großen Verwandlungszauber aufsagen, aber wollt gleich Lebewesen in Stein verwandeln? Das ist doch einfach zum Totlachen." Rollte sich Mabruk vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

Amalthea nahm Luna in Schutz.

„Wir hoffen, dass es niemals dazu kommen wird, Zauberer. Für unsere beiden Seiten. Als Zauberer und Einhörner."

Nachdem Mabruk sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und nahm sein Zepter in die Hand. Er murmelte irgendwelche Worte, die später zu großen Ausrufen wurden. Langsam tat sich draußen ein Gewitter auf. Der Himmel färbte sich dunkel. Schmendrick, Lir und Molly sahen, dass die Funken des Zaubers vom Schloss kamen und rannten so schnell sie konnten dorthin. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie das Mabruk gerade den Zauber ausführte, der jetzt auch Amalthea und Luna einfing.

„NEIN! Was machst du mit ihnen, Mabruk? Lass sie los." Schrie Schmendrick auf und rannte den Thronsaal hoch zu den Bücherregalen.

Amalthea und Luna wollten ihn sagen, dass das ein Missverständnis ist, jedoch mussten sie sich für den Zauber konzentrieren. Schmendrick ging dazwischen und fing an einen Gegenzauber aufzusagen. Dieser zeigte jedoch erstmal keine Wirkung. Mabruk bekam davon nichts mit, er konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf seinen Zauber. Langsam merkten alle, wie sich die Umgebung veränderte. Die Gemälde von König Haggard verschwanden langsam von den Wänden und alles wurde… irgendwie flacher. Die Steine an der Wand wirkten nicht mehr so wuchtig, und die Landschaft die man durch das Fenster sehen konnte, wurde sehr bunt. Sie bemerkten allerdings diese Veränderung auch an ihnen selbst, Ihre Kleidung wurde leuchtender, angenehmer, freundlicher. Als sogar der Thronsaal von dem Zauber erfüllt wurde, leuchteten Amalthea und Luna hell auf. Schmendrick versuchte trotzdem irgendwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er gab dieses Vorhaben in diesem Moment auf, als er durch das Fenster erkannte, wie alle Einhörner langsam anfingen, vom Boden abzuheben. Alle waren in Mabruk's magischen Zauber gefangen. Sie fingen ebenfalls an zu leuchten. Als es zu hell wurde, mussten sich die drei Menschen die Augen zu halten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Dann gab es einen großen Knall und das Licht wurde wieder schwächer. Als die drei die Augen wieder aufmachten, sahen sie aus dem Fenster eine große Regenbogenwelle die sich über das gesamte Land über den Himmel verteilte. Sowas schönes hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Die Landschaft war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Das Wasser, die Wiesen und die Luft. Einfach perfekt. Doch schnell konzentrieren sie sich wieder auf Amalthea und Luna, die aus ihrem weißen Lichtkegel wieder erschienen. Als sie wieder zu sehen waren, trauten die drei ihren Augen nicht. Amalthea und Luna haben sich ebenfalls verwandelt: Amalthea's Haupt zierte nun eine große Mähne, die statt silber nun aus den Farben Türkis, Grün, Blau und Rosa bestand. Auch Luna hatte sich verändert. Ihre Mähne wurde dunkelblau und schimmernd. Bei genauem Hinsehen sah der Schimmer aus wie tausend kleine Sterne, die sie in der Mähne trug. Die größte Veränderung bemerkten sie an deren Körper selber: Das Gesicht war kleiner, die Augen wurden größer. Man konnte nun die Augenfarbe der beiden Einhörner klar erkennen. Am Körper der Einhörner selber bemerkten die drei eine weitere große Veränderung: Amalthea und Luna hatten Flügel bekommen. Sie haben sich zur Hälfe in zwei Pegasi verwandelt, jedoch waren diese Flügel anders. Sie waren größer als die der anderen Pegasi, die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatten.

„Amalthea! Luna! Seid ihr in Ordnung?"

Die zwei Einhörner kamen wieder zur Besinnung. Sie haben von der großen Verwandlung nicht viel mitbekommen. Erschöpft antwortete Amalthea:

„Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung gegangen? Seid ihr alle wohlauf? Wie geht es den anderen Einhörnern?"

Als Amalthea gerade wieder bei Sinnen war, rannte sie schnellstmöglich den Thronsaal hinunter zum Eingangstor. Sie durchschritt das Tor, blieb allerdings vor Erstaunen erstmal stehen. Es war alles anders. Die Landschaft, der Himmel und der Wald. Sie ging vorsichtig auf den Wald zu, sah allerdings schon von weitem, dass sich die Einhörner verändert hatten. Sie hatten auf einmal alle unterschiedlichen Fellfarben. Genauso war es mit der Mähne. Sie sahen wunderschön aus. Doch Amalthea wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie nun ebenfalls so aussah. Als sie sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, dachte sie sich selber, dass das immer noch besser ist, als in einen Menschen verwandelt zu werden.

Menschen? Natürlich. Sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass sie sich darum kümmern muss, dass sie diesen Ort verlassen. Das würde allerdings nicht leicht werden. Amalthea wollte die drei ungern gehen lassen, sie hatten so viel hier erlebt, allerdings waren viele Sachen auch mit der schrecklichen Vergangenheit verbunden. Es musste so kommen, daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Sie musste es für ihre Einhörner tun. Also ging Amalthea wieder zurück in das „Schloss der zwei Schwestern" und folgte dem Thronsaal bis sie wieder bei der Gruppe war.

„Du hast es also gesehen, Amalthea? Wie sieht es da draußen aus?" wollte Molly wissen.

„Es sieht einfach alles perfekt aus. So hatte ich mir das Königreich vorgestellt. Wie hast du das geschafft, Mabruk?"

Mabruk musste sich nach dieser Anstrengung erstmal setzen. Dabei stützte er sich auf seinen Stab.

„Weißt du, Amalthea. Ich habe nicht viel machen müssen. Deine Magie und deine Vorstellungen eines perfekten Königreichs haben fast schon alleine ausgereicht um das hier zu schaffen. Sieh dich um, das ist dein Königreich, Amalthea. Oder sollte ich sagen, Königin Amalthea?"

„Königin? Aber wieso das?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Mabruk schmunzelte.

„Schmendrick, könntest du ihr erklären, was sie für ein Wesen ist?"

Schmendrick begutachtete Amalthea genau. Es dauerte allerdings ein paar Minuten bis er ein passendes Wort fand.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Du bist tatsächlich ein…"

„Was bin ich, Schmendrick? Sag es mir bitte." Sagte Amalthea besorgt.

„Du bist ein Alihorn, Amalthea. Du und Luna habt euch zu Alihörnern verwandelt. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Du vereinst alle Eigenschaften, die den verschiedensten Einhörnern im Laufe der Zeit gegeben wurden. Du bist somit mit Luna das mächtigste Einhorn seit der Legende."

Amalthea war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Sie war komplett überrumpelt von den Ereignissen, die sich in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatten. Luna freute sich riesig über ihr neues Aussehen. Sie betrachtete ihren neuen Flügel und ihr Fell. Aber Amalthea konnte sie zuerst nicht freuen. Sie wollte sich erst überzeugen, dass wirklich alles funktioniert hatte. Plötzlich wurde Mabruk kreidebleich. Mehr als er es sonst ist. Da sprang Mabruk plötzlich auf und ging die Treppen hinunter zum Thronsaal.

„Mabruk, was ist? Was hast du?" rief Molly hinterher.

„Meine Uhr! Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, als ich den Zauber aufführte. Ich hoffe sie ist noch da."

Er rannte hinunter in die große Halle, die mittlerweile allerdings auch anders aussah. Die Fliesen waren sauber und die Halle erstrahlte wie in einem neuen Glanz. Die Fackeln waren allesamt angezündet und erhellten den gesamten Raum. Dort, wo die Uhr einst stand, stand nun ein großer Spiegel. Dieser war mit auffälligen Verzierungen versehen. Hufeisensymbole waren um den Standfuß des Spiegels zu erkennen. An dem Rand des Spiegels waren 11 rosa Edelsteine verteilt.

„Ah, Das Portal ist noch da. Sehr schön. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen lassen können, meine tolle Erfindung zu zerstören." Freute sich Mabruk.

„Wieso? Die Uhr ist doch weg? Das ist doch nur noch ein Spiegel." Bemerkte Schmendrick.

„Die Uhr ist unwichtig. Mir geht es nur um das Portal. Das ist nämlich kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel. Das ist das gleiche Portal, durch das ihr schon immer geschritten seid. Ich frage mich nur, wie wir jetzt das Portal betreten können, da ist die Spiegelfläche davor. Obwohl…"

Mabruk näherte sich langsam dem Spiegel. Er tastete den Boden ab und den Rand. Schließlich berührte er den Spiegel selber, der allerdings sofort mit einem Leuchten an der Stelle nachgab, wo Mabruk den Spiegel berührte. Er war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Das Portal ist noch da. Es ist der Spiegel. Man kann durch den Spiegel schreiten. Bin gespannt, ob das Portal immer noch das gleiche Ziel hat."

Bevor irgendjemand was sagen konnte, durchschritt Mabruk das Portal. Alle schauten sich verängstigt an. Was wird jetzt passieren? Geht es Mabruk gut? Amalthea hoffte, dass er gleich wieder aus dem Portal kommen würde und sagen würde, dass alles noch so ist wie ist es war.

„Ich schätze, das kann bei dem Väterchen etwas dauern. Setzen wir uns erstmal hin und warten." Scherzte Lir.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen…", setzte Amalthea an, „Es ist jetzt ganz wichtig, dass ihr mir zuhört."

„Wir hören dir zu, Amalthea.", sagte Molly.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, müssen wir leider Abschied von einander nehmen. Der Zauber, den Mabruk herauf beschwört hatte, hat zwar das erfüllt was ich wollte, doch es hatte einen Preis. Damit wir Einhörner hier in Frieden leben können, dürfen keine Menschen hier mit uns leben."

Diese Neuigkeit schockierte alle. Sie wollten sich nicht so einfach von Amalthea trennen. Sie kennen sich jetzt schon so lange.

„Aber Amalthea. Wir sind doch schon ewig bei dir. Wir werden euren Frieden nicht stören." Flehte Molly.

„Es tut mir leid. So bestimmt es der Zauber. Aber ich habe mit Mabruk eine Abmachung, dass er für euch eine Lösung gefunden hat. Ich hoffe er hält sein Versprechen."

„Und was, wenn nicht? Wo sollen wir hin, Amalthea?" sagte Molly verzweifelt.

Das Alihorn war ratlos. Bevor sie allerdings reagieren konnte, trat Mabruk mit einem Lachen aus dem Portal hervor.


	5. Kapitel 5 – Die Gründung von Equestria

**Kapitel 5 – Die Gründung von Equestria**

„Es ist einfach zu herrlich. Ich habe gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen." Sagte er.

„Wovon redest du, alter Mann?" fragte Lir verwirrt.

„Amalthea! Das Paralleluniversum! Es existiert! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Leute, das ist das Portal in die Menschenwelt. Dort drüben sieht es fast so aus wie hier. Es ist einfach herrlich."

Mabruk hatte das Versprechen eingehalten und eine neue Unterkunft für Molly, Lir und Schmendrick gefunden. Als sich alle einander ansahen, wussten sie, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war Abschied zu nehmen.

„Also Amalthea. Du willst wirklich, dass wir das machen?" fragte Schmendrick nochmal.

„Du hast sie doch gehört. Nur sie dürfen bleiben. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn wir bleiben würden." Sagte Molly

„Das kann ich dir gut erklären. Du und Lir würdet einfach mit der Zeit verschwinden. Doch bei dir, Schmendrick, würde was anderes passieren: Die Magie würde versuchen, dich in ein anderes Lebewesen zu verwandeln. Scheitert es damit, endest du als eine abscheuliche Kreatur. Genauer gesagt, eine Chimäre. Willst du dass dir das passiert? Auf das ganze Leben eine entstellte Kreatur sein? Ich meine, mir macht das nichts aus, ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie es sich so als magisches Wesen lebt. Das gleiche kann ich aber nicht von euch erwarten,…"

Die drei Menschen verstanden das Problem. Doch bevor sie durch das Portal schritten, ging Schmendrick nochmal kurz zurück zu Amalthea um sich zu verabschieden.

„Zauberer, was machst du? Du wirst dich verwandeln. Ich möchte keine Schuld daran tragen, dass dir was zustößt."

„Ist schon gut, Amalthea. Ich wollte dir nur dafür danken, was du für uns und die Einhörner getan hast. Du hast dich vom letzten Einhorn zu einem prächtigen Alihorn entwickelt. Dir steht es zu, über dieses Land zu regieren. Führe mit Luna die Einhörner zu neuer Größe, Königin Amalthea."

Amalthea errötete auf beiden Backen.

„Bitte…nicht Königin. Das klingt zu angeberisch. Aber wenn ihr mich trotzdem mit einem hohen Titel bezeichnen wollt, dann sagt bitte Prinzessin. Das klingt jünger. Nun, bringt euch in Sicherheit, Zauberer. Es fällt mir schwer, erneut von euch Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Es war eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen."

Schmendrick nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Molly und Lir um. Plötzlich rannte Luna zu Molly und drückte sich fest an sie heran.

„Danke, dass ich euch kennen lernen durfte. Wir werden euch niemals vergessen."

„Werden wir auch nicht. Danke für alles." Sagte Molly, als sie Luna ein letztes Mal über die Mähne streichelte.

Luna lief wieder zu Amalthea zurück und stellte sich neben ihre große Schwester. Und somit durchschritten die drei Menschen das Portal auf der Suche nach einem neuen Leben, fernab von ihrem Heimatland, das ab sofort von Prinzessin Amalthea regiert wurde. Sie wussten, dass Amalthea sehr gut auf das Land und die Einhörner aufpassen würde. Als sie alle das Portal durschritten hatten, fing Mabruk plötzlich an zu leuchten.

„Was passiert mit dir, Mabruk?" wollte Amalthea wissen.

„Die Verwandlung, Liebes. Ich habe gesagt, ich bleibe. Und wenn ich mich dafür in eine abscheuliche Kreatur verwandeln muss. Ich werde eins mit der Magie!"

Mabruk erhob sich in die Lüfte und verschwand wieder in einem hellen Lichtkegel. Die Verwandlung dauerte nicht lange. Schon nach ein paar Momenten löste sich der Lichtkegel auf. Amalthea traute ihren Augen nicht. Mabruk hatte sich wirklich verwandelt. Doch irgendwas war schiefgelaufen. Auf den ersten Blick sah Mabruk jetzt aus wie eine Chimäre. Doch etwas an ihm war anders: Er sah mehr aus wie ein Drache. Außerdem sah er zum Teil auch wie ein Adler aus. Sein Gesicht zierte eine weiße Augenbrauen/Kinnbart Kombination. Er sah irgendwie lustig aus, fand Amalthea. Sie musste kurz schmunzeln, als Mabruk wieder zu sich kam.

„Was ist passiert? Wie sehe ich aus?", sagte Mabruk benommen als er sich dem Spiegel zuwandt.

„Meine Güte! Was ist nur mit mir passiert?" schrie Mabruk auf.

„Du hast dein Schicksal gewählt, Zauberer. Die Magie hat nur das getan, was sie wollte."

„Ach, ich meine doch nicht den Chimären-Körper. Ich meine diese Augenbrauen/Kinnbart Kombination. Ich sehe aus wie König Haggard. Einfach abscheulich. Wie konnte mir die Magie nur so eine Frisur geben?"

„Dein Körper strahlt eine ziemlich große Zwietracht aus und du machst dir Sorgen wegen deiner Frisur?"

„Zwietracht? Nein, mir geht es gut. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich noch nie besser gefühlt. Schau nur wie beweglich ich bin. Hervorragend. Ich kann fliegen! Ich kann fliegen!"

Amalthea und Luna freuten sich, dass es Mabruk gut ging. Zumindest ist wenigstens einer ihrer Freunde bei Ihnen geblieben.

„Das hast du sehr gut hingekriegt, Mabruk. Sehr gut." Lobte sich der Zauberer selber. Man merkte, dass er aufgrund eines schiefen Zahnes lispelte, der ihm gewachsen war, „Ich frage mich, was ich alles mit diesem Körper machen kann. Ich denke mal, ich werde ein bisschen nachforschen."

Der Zauberer verschwand fliegend nach oben. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt die Bücher nach Informationen über Chimären lesen. Allerdings waren viele Bücher nicht mehr da, sie sind mit den Erinnerungen an König Haggard verschwunden. Einzig allein diejenigen, die den König kannten erinnerten sic h anscheinend noch, vermutete Amalthea. Allerdings würden spätere Generationen sich kaum noch an die Zeit erinnern, in der es hier Menschen gab. Molly, Lir und Schmendrick…Sie alle sind für Prinzessin Amalthea nur noch eine Erinnerung geblieben. Als sie sich mit Luna auf den Weg zu den anderen Einhörnern machten, erwarteten sie Amalthea schon mit Sehnsucht. Sie merkten relativ schnell, dass Amalthea und Luna zu zwei besonderen Einhörnern wurden.

„Hallo Amalthea, hallo Luna. Geht es euch gut? Ihr seht so verändert aus!" bemerkte eines der Einhörner.

„Ja. Das hast du richtig erkannt. Das liegt daran, dass wir uns in etwas Besonderes verwandelt haben. Die Menschen nannten mich ein Alihorn."

„Alihorn? Ist das wirklich wahr, Amalthea? Das bedeutet ja, dass ihr zwei jetzt die mächtigsten Einhörner weit und breit seid!"

Amalthea und Luna liefen rot an bei so viel Anerkennung, die die anderen Einhörner ihnen entgegen brachten.

„Ist sie jetzt sowas wie eine Prinzessin?" wollte die kleine Luna von dem Einhorn wissen.

„Prinzessin? Willst du uns etwa anführen, Amalthea?"

„Nun, die Menschen gaben mir den Namen. Ich werde euch, meine Brüder und Schwestern, behüten und geleiten, wie ich es von Anfang an auch getan habe. Wenn ihr mich als eure Anführerin haben wollt, ändert das daran auch nichts. Ich muss allerdings jetzt mit Luna an meiner Seite die Tageszeiten und das Wetter kontrollieren. Ich bin für die Sonne zuständig, Luna für den Mond."

„Meine Prinzessinnen. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn ihr euren Platz bei uns einnehmen würdet. Das gilt auch für dich, kleine Luna. Ihr beide seid nun unsere Prinzessinnen. Prinzessin Amalthea und Prinzessin Luna." Luna schaute Amalthea mit einem schiefen Blick von der Seite an. Irgendwas überlegte sie…

„Also ich finde, da die Menschen jetzt nicht mehr da sind, braucht Amalthea einen neuen Namen."

Amalthea war überrascht. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Dieser Name wurde ihr von den Menschen gegeben. Um die Vergangenheit schneller zu vergessen, sollte sie vielleicht doch ihren Namen ändern.

„Gut, Luna. Was schlägst du vor, wie ich heißen soll?"

Das brachte die kleine Luna zum Nachdenken. Aber man sah den anderen Einhörnern auch an, dass sie überlegten, wie sie heißen sollte. Es kamen Namen auf wie: Theresa, Maria, Nova…Jedoch fanden viele das wiederum zu menschlich. Dann ergriff Luna wieder das Wort:

„Also ich finde, es sollte etwas mit ihrer Kraft zu tun haben. Denkt dran, sie ist jetzt das mächtigste Einhorn von uns allen. Daher sollte ihr Name himmlisch klingen."

Das brachte Luna auf eine Idee.

„Ein anderes Wort für himmlisch…celestial...celest…Ich habe es!"

„Was hast du für einen Namen für mich gefunden, kleine Schwester?"

„Wir nennen dich...Celestia!"

Celestia! Was für ein anmutiger Name, dachte sich Amalthea. Daraufhin nickte sie Luna und dem Einhorn zu, was immer noch vor den beiden Alihörnern stand. Es gab folgendes bekannt:

„So sei es. Im Namen aller hier anwesenden Einhörner ernennen wir euch beide hiermit zu Celestia, Prinzessin der Sonne und Luna, Prinzessin der Nacht!", sagte das Einhorn und verbeugte sich vor Celestia und Luna.

Darauf folgten alle anderen Einhörner, die sich ebenfalls in Celestia's Richtung verbeugten. Das war ein sehr emotionaler Moment für die beiden Prinzessinnen. Während alle ihre Anerkennung in Hufgetrappel Ausdruck verliehen, nahmen sich Celestia und Luna in den Arm, und Celestia bedankte sich nochmal bei ihrer Schwester.

„Danke für diesen schönen Namen, meine kleine Schwester. Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich liebe dich, große Schwester Celestia." Zwinkerte Luna ihr zu.

Die Feier ging noch einige Zeit, bis sich der Tag dem Ende neigte. Jedoch blieb die Sonne weit am Himmel. Celestia erkannte, dass sie nun mit Luna für den Tag- und Nachtwechsel verantwortlich war. Sie hoffte nur, dass Luna bereits so weit war, ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen. Sie war zumindest nicht mehr das kleine Fohlen, als Celestia sie aufgenommen hatte. Sie war jetzt schon fast eine ausgewachsene Stute, da Mabruk's Zauber ein bisschen nachgeholfen hat, damit sie ihre Aufgabe als ‚Prinzessin der Nacht' erfüllen konnte. Mittlerweile war Luna schon fast ein ausgewachsenes Alihorn.

Und so verging die Zeit erstmal, bis etwas neues passierte. Celestia und Luna sorgten dafür, dass das Wetter und die Tageszeiten einen geregelten Ablauf fanden, indem sie Sonne und Mond auf- und untergehen ließen und die Wolken zum Regnen brachten, die das Land darunter wieder erblühen ließen. Die anderen Einhörner fingen an, sich weiter zu entwickeln. Sie bauten aus ihren Kenntnissen, die sie in der „Burg der zwei Schwestern gewonnen haben, kleine Häuser, in denen sie ihren Nachwuchs aufzogen. Von Mabruk haben Celestia und Luna nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen. Aber solange er kein Chaos anrichtete, wie er prophezeit hatte, war alles in Ordnung.

Dann verging eine sehr lange Zeit, in der nichts passierte. Jedoch musste Celestia ansehen, wie über die Jahrzehnte ihr Volk zwar wuchs, jedoch die Einhörner die sie seit Beginn der neuen Zeit kannte, langsam alterten und irgendwann starben. Junge Einhorn-Nachkommen gab es zwar genug, jedoch schmerzte es Celestia und Luna, wenn sie von einem bekannten Einhorn Abschied nehmen mussten. Aber so war der Lauf der Dinge. Das alte verging und neues Leben entstand.

Dann, nach einer sehr langen Zeit tat sich im Gebiet um den „Everfree Forest" wieder was. Ein paar der Einhörner, die sich seit früher von der Gruppe getrennt hatten, kehrten jetzt nach einem Jahr wieder zurück. Die Pegasi-Einhörner aber auch die Erd-Einhörner. Sie kamen mit einer besonders wichtigen Nachricht. Celestia fiel auf, dass die Pegasi und die Erd-Einhörner gar kein Horn mehr trugen und auch mittlerweile deutlich kleiner waren. Anscheinend haben sich die Hörner mit der Zeit zurückgebildet, jedoch blieb die Magie weiterhin erhalten. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellungsrunde ergriff eines der Erd-Einhörner das Wort:

„Es ist viel passiert, seit wir von hier verschwanden. Wir waren in unserer alten Heimat mit der Aufgabe betreut Nahrung anzubauen, während die Pegasi, die seit der Neuentstehung des Landes das für den Anbau notwendige Wetter kontrollierten, als Gegenleistung für ihre Dienste einen Anteil an den Nahrungsmitteln verlangten. Dieses brüchige Verhältnis hielt bei uns solange an, bis ein großer Schneesturm über das Land zog und eine Nahrungsmittelknappheit mit sich brachte. Wir mussten uns auf die Suche nach neuem Zuhause machen. Als wir allerdings ein geeignetes Landstück fanden, unterhalb des großen Berges dort, trafen unsere Völker wieder aufeinander. Wir konnte uns allerdings nicht einigen, wem das Land zugesteht. Gehört euch dieses Landstück?

„Es gehört uns allen. Ihr seid hier zuhause wie wir auch. Verratet mir doch bitte erst, wer ihr seid." Sagte Celestia ruhig.

Da meldeten sich die zwei Einhörner aus der ersten Gruppe.

„Mein Name? Ich heiße Pony Nr. 1 Puddingkopf. Ich bin die Anführerin des Stammes der Erdponys."  
„Ich bin Schlaukeks, Sekretärin von Pony Nr. 1 Puddingkopf."

Celestia musste bei dem Namen kichern, dann wandte sie sich den Pegasi zu.

„Commander Wirbelsturm, Anführerin des Stammes der Pegasi von „Cloudsdale."  
„Und ich bin Commander Wirbelsturms untergebener Fähnrich."

Aus der letzten Gruppe meldeten sich ebenfalls zwei Einhörner:

„Prinzessin Platinum, Tochter des Königs der Einhörner als Anführerin des Stammes der Einhörner. Wir kommen aus dem Norden vom entfernten „Kristallkönigreich". Der König Sombra beansprucht dieses Stück Land für sein Königreich."

„Und ich bin Clover die Clevere, die Beraterin von Prinzessin Platinum."

„Gut, dass wir uns einander vorgestellt haben. Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Prinzessin Celestia. Ich kontrolliere mit meiner Schwester Luna die Sonne und den Mond. Darf man erfahren, wieso ihr euch ‚Ponys' nennt?"

„Ihr seid Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna? Es ist mir eine Ehre, zwei so legendären Alihörnern zu begegnen. Wir haben über Jahrhunderte von eurem Volk gesprochen. Leider sind viele der alten Einhörner über die Zeit verstorben. Seitdem bestehen unsere Völker zunehmend aus jüngeren Pferden. Außerdem haben sich unsere Körper über Jahre an die Arbeit angepasst und unsere Hörner haben sich zurückgebildet. Daher nennen wir uns die Rasse der Erdponys. Anscheinend hat das junge Alter auch in eurem Volk Einzug gehalten…"

Das Erdpony hatte Recht. Seit den vielen Jahren sind größtenteils junge Einhörner in der Gruppe von Celestia und Luna zu sehen.

„…doch euch scheint als Alihörnern der Zahn der Zeit nichts anzuhaben zu können. Das freut uns. Nun, wegen des besagten Landstücks…"

„Wenn ihr in unser Land wollt, müsst ihr uns auch Nahrungsmittelanteile liefern.", bemerkte ein Einhorn aus Celestia's Gruppe. Das war allerdings nicht hilfreich und schürte das Gespräch an.

„Na hört mal. Wir kommen hier in der Not zu euch und so kommt ihr uns entgegen, Einhörner? Gut, dann bleibt uns wohl keine Wahl, als uns einfach dieses Stück Land zu nehmen. Ich beanspruche hiermit als Pony Nr.1 Puddingkopf dieses Stück Land und taufe es ‚Schlammstadt'! "

„Schlammstadt? Wir taufen es lieber ‚Erde'!", warf Schlaukeks ein, womit Pony Nr. 1 Puddingkopf auch einverstanden war.

„Das geht zu weit. Wir Pegasi werden dieses Land für uns beanspruchen und ich taufe es hiermit auf den Namen ‚Pegasopolis'." Warf Commander Wirbelsturm ein.

„Nein. Dieses Königreich steht dem König zu. Wir taufen es hiermit auf den Namen ‚Unicornia'."

Der Streit entbrannte. Celestia mischte sich mit Luna nicht in die Diskussion ein. Dabei bemerkten sie drei geisterhafte Pferde die durch eine Wolkenlücke hindurch die Erde von oben überblickten. Das waren Windigos. Celestia hatte über diese gelesen. Windigos sind Wintergeister, die sich von Hass und Feindseligkeit nähren. Anscheinend gerieten die Völker schon früher in Streit. Celestia und Luna wussten allerdings nicht, wie sie diesen Streit auflösen sollten. Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger und die Temperatur fiel stark. Celestia und Luna brachten so viele Ponys wie möglich Schutz in der Burg der zwei Schwestern, hingegen sich die anderen Völker in einer Höhle im Wald Schutz vor dem Unwetter suchten. Celestia und Luna beobachteten den Sturm von der Burg aus. Es sah aus, als würden die Windigos das Unwetter in die Höhle ziehen. Die Prinzessin konnte den anderen Völkern nicht helfen, da sie keinen Zauberspruch gegen die Windigos wusste. Der Wind blies die Fackeln im Schloss aus. Es wurde immer kälter, als die Windigos in die Höhle flogen. Bevor die komplette Umgebung zu vereisen drohnte, tat sich allerdings in der Höhle was. Ein heller lila Strahl erleuchtete die Höhle und drang nach draußen bis in den Wald hinein. Der Wind wurde schwächer und die Vereisung stoppte auf der Stelle. Langsam zog sich das Unwetter zurück und die Wärme der Sonne suchte sich einen Weg und durchbrach die frostige Wolkendecke.

„Sie haben es geschafft! Der Sturm ist vorbei!" sagte Prinzessin Celestia, als sie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder auf der Haut spürte.

Die Ponys kamen wieder aus der Höhle und aus dem Schloss heraus. Inmitten der Lichtung unterhalb des großen Berges trafen sie sich wieder.

„Ich sehe, ihr seid zu einer Lösung gekommen?" fragte Celestia die entgegenkommende Truppe.

„Ja. Wir haben uns einigen können. Wir haben gemerkt, dass du Recht hattest. Das ist unser Land. Hier können wir alle leben. Ob Einhorn, Pegasi oder Erdpony. Schließlich sind wir mittlerweile fast alle Ponies.", lachte Clover die Clevere.

„Es ist sehr schön, dass ihr euch geeinigt habt. Wisst ihr, wir dachten daran, dem neuen Land einen Namen zu geben. Habt ihr eine Idee dafür?"

„Ja, wir haben uns mittlerweile einen überlegt…", sagte Clover die Clevere und flüsterte Celestia den Namen zu.

„Also gut. Hiermit taufe ich, Prinzessin Celestia, dieses Land, das von nun an von Einhörnern, Pegasi und Erdponies beheimatet ist, auf den Namen ‚Equestria'!"


	6. Kapitel 6 - Die Ära der Ponys

**Kapitel 6 - Die Ära der Ponys**

Das war eines der denkwürdigsten Tage in Celestia's Leben. Seit diesem Tag sind bis heute viele Dinge geschehen. Die Ponys leben nun in Harmonie in Equestria zusammen und fingen an, ihre kleine Siedlung aufzubauen, die sie „Ponyville" benannten. Durch das neue fruchtbare Land konnten auch die alten Städte wie „Apple Loosa" und „Cloudsdale" wieder aufgebaut werden. Die Harpyien lebten seit jeher getrennt, hatten allerdings durch die Verwandlung der neuen Welt die Gestalt von Greifen angenommen, sie besitzen bis heute das Königreich Griffonstone. Doch ihr Charakter war weiterhin so fies und gierig, wie man Celaeno kannte. Unter anderem ließ sich Mabruk wieder blicken, seine Macht ist in den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit sehr stark geworden. Er kam jedoch mit der Absicht, mit seinen Streichen und Scherzen auf der ganzen Welt Zwietracht zu sehen. Er nannte sich selber Discord, Gott des Chaos. Celestia und Luna konnten Equestria nicht vor dem Chaos schützen und verbannen konnten sie ihn nicht, dafür war Discord mittlerweile viel zu mächtig. Als Celestia und Luna nach einem Gegenzauber suchten, stürzte Mabruk als Discord ganz Equestria ins Chaos. Die Prinzessinnen wurden jedoch schnell fündig, der „Baum der Harmonie" sollte das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen und Discord stoppen. Da das Portal in dem „Schloss der zwei Schwestern" in die Menschenwelt führte, mussten Celestia und Luna nach einem anderen Weg suchen. Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Baum der Harmonie verwandelte Discord den Everfree Forest in einen verrückten Ort voller düsterer Geschöpfe, die die Aufgabe hatten, Celestia und Luna aufzuhalten. Nach einiger Anstrengung und vielen Schrammen schafften sie es, die Elementsteine der Harmonie vom Baum zu bekommen.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie damals mit Schmendrick zum ersten Mal den Baum betrachteten.

 _Nur jene dessen Seelen sich als würdig erweisen, werden den Fuß dieses Baumes zeichnen und ebenso selber dafür gezeichnet werden. Sogleich als etwas Besonderes, eine harmonische Verbindung._

So geschah es dann auch: Celestia und Luna bemerkten, dass der Baum von nun an eine Sonne und einen Mond auf dem Stamm abbildete. Das gleiche passiere mit Celestia und Luna. Auf ihrem hinteren Körper erschienen die Symbole wie aus Magie in ihrem Fell. Sie waren nun vom Baum gezeichnet und erhielten die Elemente der Harmonie. Mit ihnen und der Macht der beiden Prinzessinen schafften sie es Discord's Machenschaften zu beenden, indem die Elemente ihn versteinerten und somit unschädlich machten. Alle feierten den Triumpf über Discord und Celestia als mächtigstes Alihorn. Luna wurde dafür immer mehr in den Hintergrund gerückt. Celestia fiel es allerdings erst viel zu spät auf, dass Luna sich dadurch sehr unterdrückt fühlte, aber sie nahm sich aufgrund ihrer Verantwortung auch nie die Zeit, mit Luna darüber zu reden. Über Jahre entwickelte sich diese Trauer in Wut und Hass. Luna stellte sich eines Tages in den Vordergrund, in dem sie nach jahrelanger Präsenz in Celestia's Schatten, die Beherrschung verlor und den Mond einmal nicht wie versprochen senkte, damit Celestia die Sonne aufgehen lassen konnte. Celestia schätze diesen verzweifelten Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit nicht und befahl Luna sofort ihr Handeln einzustellen. Celestia drohte ihrer Schwester, zum Wohl aller Einhörner, Luna ihrer Aufgabe zu entheben und selber die Tageszeiten kontrollieren sollte. In ihrer Wut verwandelte sich Luna in eines der dunkelsten Geschöpfe, in den sich ein Alihorn verwandeln konnte. Sie bekam dunkle Machkräfte, mit der sie über die Ponys herrschen wollte. Sie bezeichnete sich selber als „Nightmare Moon" Bevor sie allerdings Schaden anrichten konnte, musste Celestia ihr Land retten und trotz schweren Herzens die Elemente der Harmonie gegen Nightmare Moon einsetzen. Die Macht von Nightmare Moon war allerdings so stark, dass eine Rückverwandlung in Luna nicht möglich war. Celestia brachte es allerdings auch nicht übers Herz, sie zu versteinern, da sie für sie immer noch ihre Schwester Luna war. Deswegen verbannte sie Nightmare Moon erstmal für 1000 Jahre auf den Mond, denn diese Zeitspanne sollte Nightmare Moon als Alihorn ohne Probleme überleben können und sollte Celestia genügend Zeit geben, um eine Lösung zu finden. Celestia erinnerte sich, dass Luna den Mond immer schon sehr mochte und wahrscheinlich würde die dunkle Macht nach 1000 Jahren von ihr ablassen und in ihre Schwester Luna zurückverwandeln. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, so würde zumindest die Macht von Nightmare Moon nicht mehr ausreichen, sich vor der Rückverwandlung durch die Elemente der Harmonie zu schützen.

Seit diesem Ereignis war es für Celestia untragbar, weiterhin im „Schloss der zwei Schwestern" zu wohnen. Auch hatte Celestia an diesem Zeitpunkt aufgehört das "Tagebuch der zwei Schwestern" weiter zu führen. Sie bewahrte die Elemente der Harmonie im Thronsaal des Schlosses vor dem Thron auf. Die Elemente versteinerten sich zum Selbstschutz und blieben als Statue im Schloss stehen. Jediglich das Portal zur Menschenwelt nahm Celestia in Obhut, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann etwas von der anderen Seite zu hören. Es war allerdings an der Zeit, ein neues Zuhause zu finden. Die Ponys waren der Meinung, dass Celestia wieder ein Schloss zugestehen würde. So bauten sie für ihre Prinzessin auf dem großen Berg über „Ponyville" ein großartiges Schloss nach Celestia's Vorschlägen. Sicherlich waren viele der Ideen von Celestia aus König Haggards altem Schloss übernommen, jedoch wusste sie trotz der schrecklichen Vergangenheit nicht, wie ein Schloss hätte anders aussehen sollen. Es war das einzige Schloss, was sie bis auf „Schloss der zwei Schwestern" kannte. Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Das Schloss erinnerte Celestia zwar immer noch an Haggards Schloss, jedoch war diese Epoche komplett ausgelöscht und sie konnte nach der Fertigstellung getrost einziehen. Doch die Prinzessin suchte den Kontakt zu ihren Ponys und somit machte sie aus ihrem Schloss ebenfalls eine kleine Stadt, die von nun an unter dem Namen „Canterlot" bekannt war. Im Keller des Schlosses bewahrte Celestia das Portal auf. Das Portal zur Menschenwelt funktionierte zwar immernoch, jedoch hatte Celestia nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Portal zu betreten. Die Verantwortung hier in Equestria war über die Zeit einfach viel zu groß. Und seit der Geschichte mit Luna musste sie jetzt alles alleine schaffen. Schmendrick, Lir und Molly würden nach so einer langen Zeit wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr existieren.

Seit diesem Moment gingen bis heute viele weitere Jahrhunderte ins Land, wo Celestia regierte und die Ponys vor allem Unheil beschützte. Wieder verabschiedeten sich viele ältere Generationen und machten Platz für neue. Die neue Generation legte neue Traditionen an den Tag. Trotz dass seit Jahrtausenden keine Menschen mehr anwesend waren, bemerkte Celestia allerdings, dass das Verhalten der Ponies sich weiter entwickelte. Ihr Charakter wurde verspielter, jünger. Sie fingen an, Werkzeuge zu benutzen um schneller Nahrung herstellen zu können. Auch bei der Nahrungsvielfalt änderte sich einiges. Es gab zahlreiches Gemüse und Obst. Das kleine Dorf „Ponyville" wuchs zu einer großen Stadt an. Als eine der ersten Erdponys entschied sich eine Familie aus Apple Loosa in Ponyville eine Apfelplantage zur besseren Nahrungsmittel-Versorgung zu errichten. Die Gründer der Farm „Sweet Apple Acres" wurden von Celestia mit einem persönlichen Besuch geehrt. Die Gründer-Ponies hießen Granny Smith Apple und Pink Lady Pie. Granny Smith war auf der Plantage ein Ass und verstand es wie keine zweite, zahlreiche Apfelsorten zu züchten. Pink Lady Pie wurde eine der ersten Bäcker in Ponyville. Als sie als erste Gerichte Apfelkuchen anbot, waren alle Ponys so begeistert, dass sie sehr schnell an Bedeutung gewann. Bald darauf entschied sie sich ein eigenes Backhaus mit dem Namen „Sugarcube Corner" in der Innenstadt zu errichten. Doch davor kam erstmal der Sommer. Sie entwickelte neue Rezepte und backte zusätzlich mit mehr Zucker, damit die Ponies mit den nötigen Kalorien versorgt werden, die sie über den nächsten Winter brauchen würden.

Ein paar Jahre später fingen die Ponys an sich weiter zu bilden. Sie untersuchten genau die Umwelt, probierten neue Sachen aus. Viele der Ponies lehrten sich untereinander, was es mit dem Ursprung von Equestria auf sich hat. Über die Zeit davor wusste allerdings nur Celestia Bescheid. Doch öfters kam es vor, dass sich viele Ponies direkt an die Prinzessin wandten, um vor ihr gelehrt zu werden. Ein Pony zeigte so viel Hingabe, dass Celestia sie als ihre Schülerin anheuerte. Ihr Name war Sunset Shimmer. Sunset war stets wissbegierig und ehrgeizig. Dass dies einmal zu einem Problem werden würde, hätte Celestia niemals erwartet. Als Sunset Shimmer auf das Portal zur Menschenwelt aufmerksam wurde, wollte Celestia sie nicht in Gefahr bringen und befahl ihr sich dem Portal auf keinen Fall zu nähern. Sunset Shimmer ignorierte diese Anordnung und wollte mehr über das Portal wissen. Daraufhin drohte Celestia Sunset damit, sie nicht mehr als Schülerin zu unterrichten, sollte sie weiterhin ihre Anordnungen missachten. Sunset war davon nicht besonders angetan, da sie der Meinung war, bald mächtiger als Celestia zu werden. Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie ohne Vorwarnung im Portal. Celestia fürchtete, dass sie auf der anderen Seite mit Verbündeten zurückkehren würde, da Sunset einen sehr charmanten, aber auch sehr delegierenden Charakter besaß. Also verschloss sie das Portal mit einem Zauberspruch, der ihr gestattete, im Abstand von 30 Monden durch das Portal zu schreiten. Somit konnte sie das Portal offen halten und gleichzeitig die Rückkehr von Sunset Shimmer mit möglichen Verbündeten vermeiden.

Celestia machte sich Vorwürfe, als Lehrerin versagt zu haben. Doch sie wollte diesen Vorfall wieder gut machen, indem sie sich eine neue Schülerin suchte.

Nachdem sich Celestia einige Zeit von diesem Erlebnis erholt hatte, ordnete sie eine neue Prüfung an, um zu prüfen welches der Einhörner von Canterlot genügend Macht aufweiste, um mit den Anforderungen in Celestia's Unterricht zu Recht zu kommen. Die Richtlinie dafür war natürlich Sunset Shimmer. Ein Pony interessierte Celestia dabei ganz besonders: Twilight Sparkle. Sie war ein sehr gebildetes Einhorn, jedoch haperte es ein bisschen an der Praxis. Sie musste ein Drachenei zum Schlüpfen bringen. Jedoch bemerkte Celestia, dass es draußen zu einem großen Knall kam. Sie blickte nach draußen und sah den gleichen Regenbogen, den sie bei der Erschaffung des neuen Landes das erste Mal sah. Das musste ein ganz besonderer Moment sein. Sowas hatte Celestia in tausenden von Jahren nicht erlebt. Als sie zurück zur Prüfung kam, hatte Twilight es geschafft, der Knall lenkte das Einhorn so sehr ab, dass sie kein Lampenfieber vor den anderen Ponys in der Prüfung hatte. Sie brachte das Ei zum Schlüpfen und bekam einen lila Baby-Drachen mit grünen Stacheln, den sie ab jetzt bei sich aufnehmen sollte. Sein Name sollte Spike lauten. Celestia fand diesen Moment perfekt und nahm Twilight als ihre neue Schülerin in Canterlot auf. Seitdem hatte Twilight viel von Celestia gelernt, jedoch hatte sie es nie gewagt, sich an Orte zu begeben die Celestia untersagt hatte. Sie war komplett in ihre Lektüre über Ponymagie vertieft. So lernte Twilight über Jahre hinweg immer mehr über das Leben in Equestria. Sie wusste sehr schnell über die Elemente der Harmonie Bescheid. Aber dass sie schon bald ein neues wichtiges Element kennen lernen durfte, wusste sie bis dahin noch nicht.

Jetzt war es bald soweit. Übermorgen jährte sich die Sommersonnenfeier zum tausendsten Mal. Celestia musste wieder an Luna denken. In ihr kamen Trauer und Schuldgefühle hoch. 1000 Jahre sind es nun her, dass sie Luna auf den Mond verbannen musste. Sie wusste, dass ihr am längsten Tag im tausendsten Jahr die Sterne bei der Flucht helfen und sie für ewige Nacht sorgen wird. Celestia hoffte nur, dass Luna während dieser langen Zeitspanne wieder zu sich gekommen ist und in Frieden nach Equestria zurückkehren würde.

„Es tut mir so leid, meine kleine Schwester. Ich hoffe, wir können nach all dieser Zeit einander verzeihen… ", Schluchzte sie, als sie plötzlich von einem Brief aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen wurde.

Der Brief kam von ihrer Schülerin Twilight Sparkle.

„ _Liebe Prinzessin. Während meiner fortlaufenden Studien der Ponymagie, habe ich entdecken müssen, dass wir kurz vor einer Katastrophe stehen...Ich hoffe auf baldige Antwort._

 _Deine treu ergeben Schülerin,_ _  
_ _Twilight Sparkle."_

Celestia wusste genau, wovon sie redete. Aber sie wollte Twilight nicht verunsichern. Bisher war Luna seit der Verwandlung in Nightmare Moon nur noch als ‚Das Pferd im Mond' bekannt. Twilight schien auf diese Bücher gestoßen zu sein. Doch dieses Geheimnis musste unbedingt gewahrt werden. Also schrieb Celestia Twilight folgenden Brief:

„ _Meine liebe und treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight. Du weißt, dass ich deinen Eifer zu schätzen weiß und, dass ich dir sehr vertraue, aber du musst endlich aufhören, diese verstaubten, alten Bücher zu lesen. Meine liebe Twilight. Es gibt mehr im Leben eines jungen Ponys als nur zu lernen. Ich möchte dass du die diesjährigen Vorbereitungen der Sommersonnfeier überwachst. Wir feiern in diesem Jahr in Ponyville. Und ich habe mir noch eine weitere Aufgabe für dich überlegt. Finde neue Freunde."_


End file.
